Fall
by leleekyumin
Summary: "Aku tak ada lagi di sisimu. aku akan menjauh sedikit saja. Tak meninggalkanmu, hanya menjaga jarak. Tak mendekat, hanya menjagamu dari jauh. agar kau leluasa menikmati kebahagiaanmu." Sepenggal kisah cinta tak biasa, milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun Super Junior. A kyumin fanfiction/super junior's life/yaoi/
1. Chapter 1 : One Confession

Chapter 1 : One Confession

" _Aku akan terus mimpi itu adalah kamu"_

...

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, saat sungmin bersuara kembali setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Saat ini mereka baru saja selesai dengan acara "Radio Star" dimana Kyuhyun sebagai mc kedatangan sungmin sebagai guest-nya.

"aku tidak mengerti yang kau ucapkan." Kyuhyun merasa malas menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya ini. menurutnya sungmin menjadi sangat lebih sensitif akhir-akhir ini. dan dia jenuh.

"kau mengerti. Kau hanya tak ingin peduli." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya untuk melihat wajah kyuhyun. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum miris saat dilihatnya kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"apa maksudmu mengatakan aku jarang di dorm akhir akhir ini,kyu?" sungmin mencoba lembut, berharap kyuhyun mau menanggapinya.

"tidak bermaksud apa-apa,hyung. Hanya untuk meramaikan acara. Ck kenapa diperbesar sih? Sudahlah, aku lelah. Bangunkan jika sudah sampai. Arra?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah dan kembali menatap jalanan. Dia merasa kyuhyun berubah akhir-akhir ini, semenjak mereka pisah kamar. Sungmin merasa sedikit jauh dengan kyuhyun. Entah mengapa. Apa Kyuhyun tak mencintainya, lagi?

...

Sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak ia memutuskan memisahkan kamarnya dan kyuhyun. Mungkin di mata orang lain hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin, kyuhyun juga akan berpikir begitu. Mereka masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Tak pernah ada lagi pertengkaran, tak pernah ada lagi ungkapan cinta atau cemburu dari kyuhyun. Perlahan dia merasa hatinya menjauh dari kyuhyun, atau sebaliknya? Kyuhyun yang menjauh darinya?

Sungmin merasa hubungannya tak akan pernah berujung. Huh? Ujung? Bahkan ia tak tahu akan seperti apa ujungnya hubungan mereka? Kyuhyun sangat sulit diajak pergi berdua akhir-akhir ini, bahkan dia juga sangat sibuk. Jadi, mereka memang sama-sama sibuk.

"kau melamun." Suara itu datang hyukjae yang duduk disampingnya. mereka baru saja berlatih untuk SS5 yang akan segera digelar pertama kali di Seoul. Eunhyuk memberikan sebotol air mineral pada sungmin.

"Gomawo, sudah selesai?"

"hmm tinggal koregrafi akhir dan semuanya akan sempurna. Seperti biasanya. Yang lain sudah pulang?"

"ya"

"lalu kenapa kau belum pulang? Jangan bilang kau menungguku?"

Sungmin tersenyum, mana mungkin dia bilang pada eunhyuk jika dia menghindari semobil dengan Kyuhyun. "hmm aku menunggu Shindong" kemudian beranjak bermaksud pergi ke toilet. Tapi langkahnya segera terhenti saat eunhyuk kembali bersuara,

"kau tak bisa terus menghindari masalah,hyung" Eunhyuk bangkit, dan melewati sungmin begitu saja. Sedangkan sungmin hanya terdiam dan menangis dalam hatinya.

...

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan orang di seberang sana.

"hmm aku mengerti, terima kasih hyung. Aku akan menjemputnya, sekarang. Kau pulanglah dulu."

Pria itu segera menutup sambungan teleponnya, dan bergegas mengambil kunci mobil.

...

Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk dalam hati saat ia mendapati dirinya ditinggal begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk. Dia hanya bercanda tadi soal menunggu shindong, bagaimana mungkin dia menunggu shindong yang jelas-jelas tak hadir dalam latihan kali ini. ck sesampainya di dorm dia benar-benar akan mencekik sahabatnya itu.

Alhasil sekarang dia harus memesan taksi untuk pulang. Tapi setelah sampai di pintu gerbang, dia melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang tak asing baginya

"kyu?" sungmin berjalan mendekat dan benar-benar terkejut saat dilihatnya kyuhyun benar-benar ada disana. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku sedang belanja." Dia menjawab dengan cueknya, membuat sungmin merengut dan segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"kenapa tak bilang akan kesini?"

"jika aku bilang, apa kau akan menungguku?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Kyuhyun sudah berubah, dia tak lagi mendapati nada lembut dari setiap pertanyaaan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tak mendengar jawaban sungmin segera saja menyalakan mesin mobil dan menyetir, mengabaikan fakta ada yang berubah dari hubungan mereka. Dia jadi teringat pembicaraanya dengan yesung beberapa hari lalu.

...

 _Flashback_

 _Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di dorm saat didapatinya Sungmin sedang berdua dengan Yesung di ruang televisi. Dia mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan pergi berlalu menuju dapur tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sendu sungmin padanya._

" _kau sedang membuat kopi? Kalu begitu buatkan aku satu" kyuhyun cukup terkejut mendapati yesung ada di belakangnya. Kapan hyungnya ini datang?_

" _tidak, aku sedang membuat teh hangat, hyung mau?"_

" _baiklah teh juga tak buruk."_

 _Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia mau saja diminta membuatkan teh._

" _akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk ya?" yesung bertanya_

 _Kyuhyun menatap yesung, mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud pertanyaan hyungnya ini. "hmm aku cukup sibuk"_

 _Yesung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sampai akhirnya terdengar lagi suara kyuhyun_

" _hyung.. apa yang.. kau lakukan tadi bersama sungmin?"_

 _Yesung tersenyum maklum. Bukannya menjawab dia malah berdiri, dan berkata "dia kesepian, kau tahu? Terima kasih tehnya" sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun_

 _..._...

"hyung, sudah sampai."

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai d dorm, eh dorm? Sungmin merasa bukan parkiran dibasement dorm mereka. Dilihatnya kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, sehingga ia juga ikut keluar mengikuti kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kini sudah lengkap memakai masker dan topi hitamnya, mendekat pada sungmin dan memakaikannya sebuah jaket berhoodie. "pakailah, kita akan makan dulu"

"mwo? Ini sudah malam kyu, bahkan terlalu malam untuk makan malam"

"kalau begitu kita membeli makanan kecil saja. Kita ke tempat biasa"

"tapi, bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali kita?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan sungmin. Sungmin sendiri merasa terkejut, sudah lama ia tak merasakan genggaman ini. dia tersenyum kemudian.

Malam ini, kyuhyunnya kembali.

...

Udara malam sangat terasa dingin malam ini. sedingin perasaanya saat ini. Lee sungmin berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap jalan kota Seoul yang sepertinya tak akan pernah tertidur. Sama seperti dirinya, yang tak bisa tertidur. Memikirkan jalan yang harus segera ia ambil, memikirkan keputusan yang harus segera ia jalani.

"apa tak ada jalan lain selain perpisahan?" sungmin bertanya, bertanya pada takdir

...

"katakan itu tidak benar,hyung."

Akhirnya berita itu sampai juga pada telinga Cho Kyuhyun. "katakan jika itu hanya bualan semata untuk menaikan popularitas orang itu?!"

"Aku.. akan menikahinya, kyu. Aku akan menikah."

Kyuhyun melotot seketika, berpikir jika hyung tersayangnya ini hanya bercanda. Tapi raut serius itulah yang meyakinkan kyuhyun bahwa ini benar-benar nyata. Apa katanya tadi? Menikah? Ini gila!

Kyuhyun mencoba tenang dan berharap sungmin akan mengubah keputusannya "lalu, hubungan kita?"

"hubungan kita? Hubungan yang mana kyu? hubungan yang tiada akhirnya ini? memang apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan seperti itu?"

Sungmin melihat kilat kemarahan dari mata kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu ia baru saja menyakiti kyuhyun. Dia bahkan membenci tindakannya sendiri, tapi apa sungmin punya pilihan?

"baiklah, menikahlah. Semoga kau TIDAK bahagia." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sungmin. Berlalu membawa beban baru dalam hatinya. Berlalu meninggalkan sungmin dengan sejuta penyesalan dan kesakitan. Sungmin ingin menahan kyuhyun, dia ingin mengejar kyuhyun. " _aku mencintaimu kyu, tak apa aku melakukannya untukmu,untuk kita"_

...

Semua tak sama lagi. Semuanya sudah berbeda sekarang. Sungmin terdiam memperhatikan member yang sedang berlatih koreografi.

Sungmin merasakannya, perlahan tapi pasti ada dinding tak kasat mata yang muncul begitu saja antara dia dan kyuhyun. Oh salah, bukankah dia sendiri yang memunculkan dinding itu?

"Super Show 6 sudah di depan mata dan kau masih saja melamun" Eunhyuk yang terlihat kelelahan mendudukan dirinya disamping sungmin yang (masih) terlihat melamun

"aku tidak melamun. Hanya memperhatikan kalian."

"benarkah? 'kalian' atau dia?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannnya pada eunhyuk, menatap mata pria bergummy smile itu langsung, mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud pertanyaan itu.

"kau tak bisa menghindari masalah, sudah kubilang kan?" Eunhyuk bertanya, berharap hyungnya ini bersedia mencurahkan perasaannya. Tapi, sungmin hanya terdiam menatapnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

" _beban apa yang sedang kau tanggung, hyung? Sangat sulit menebak isi hatimu"_

Sungmin POV

Aku? Menghindari masalah? Tidak, aku yang menimbulkan masalah. Akulah si biang masalahnya. Masalah bagi super junior, masalah bagi ELF, masalah bagi keluargaku sendiri, dan masalah bagi...Kyuhyun.

Dan masalahnya adalah, aku terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun. Terlalu mencintainya hingga rasanya sesak sekali disini. Apa jalan yang kuambil salah? Atau sedari awal tak ada jalan yang benar untukku?

Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum sedih, rencana takdir memang sangat hebat. Takdir mempertemukanku dan kyuhyun, membawaku terbang tanpa menjelaskan rasanya jatuh. Memberiku dua sayap tanpa memberi tahu salah satu sayapnya akan patah.

Dan sekarang, takdir juga yang mematahkan sayapku, aku ingin terbang lagi. Mengejar kyuhyun. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa terbang hanya dengan satu sayap?

"kau tidak bahagia?" suara itu terdengar begitu dingin.

Disana, kyuhyun berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding toilet. Dan aku masih disini, menatap pantulan diriku sendiri dari cermin kamar mandi. ' _Sejak kapan dia datang_?'

"kau tak bahagia? Ah seharusnya tak perlu ku tanyakan lagi. Jelas sekali kau tak bahagia."

Kulihat kyuhyun menegakan badannya, ' _apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya_?'

"jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Katakan jika kau menyerah" kyuhyun mendekat padaku. Bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar bisikannya itu.

"apa perlu aku menciummu sekarang, untuk menyadarkanmu bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya?"

Cukup Kyuhyun! Aku yakin sekali dia memang akan menciumku jika aku tak segera berbicara.

"aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan." Kulihat matanya, mencoba menyalurkan emosi yang selama ini kupendam sendiri. Apa dia tak mengerti? Aku terlalu mencintainya, hingga tak sanggup lagi mengatakannya, lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Sungmin POV end

"kau tak perlu menanyakan kebahagiaaanku, kyu. Aku tidak bahagia. Kau tau kebahagiaanku ada padamu. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku bahagia sekarang?"

Kyuhyun terlihat diam, menatap balik sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

"apa kau pikir kebahagiaan hanya dengan terus bersama? Kalau begitu biar aku bertanya, apa kau bahagia selama ini denganku? Atau, apa aku bahagia selama ini denganmu?

Tidak kyu. Aku tidak bahagia."

"h-hyung..."

"aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu sebesar apa cintaku padamu. Aku bahkan sadar jika aku benar-benar tak bisa bernapas dengan baik jika kau tak ada. Tapi, aku tak tahu hatimu. Aku tak tahu sebesar apa cintamu, tak tahu sepenting apa aku untukmu. Selama ini kau melupakan itu, Kyu. Kau melupakan bagaimana cara mencintaiku, kau lupa bahwa cinta juga perlu diucapkan.

Kau berpikir aku yang berkhianat? Benarkah? Aku yang berkhianat, atau kau yang lupa mencintaiku? Karna aku tak merasakan lagi cintamu."

Sungmin tak tahan lagi. Dia beranjak sebelum satu lengan menahannya,

"kau berpikir aku tak mencintaimu?" sungmin mendengar suara kyuhyun bergetar

"tidak,kyu. Kau mencintaiku. Kau hanya tak tau seberapa besar kau mencintaiku"

Sungmin tak perlu meminta kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, karena kyuhyun sudah melakukannya.

...

Changmin tahu Sungmin sudah pergi. Jadi dia bermaksud masuk ke dalam dan menanyakan langsung apa yang terjadi.

"kyu."

"aku mencintainya. Dia benar, tapi aku tak tahu sepenting apa ia untukku. Aku hanya tahu mencintainya, tak tahu cara membahagiakannya dengan cintaku."

Itulah pertama kali, Changmin melihat kyuhyun menitikan airmatanya.

"apa dia memutuskan memilih jalan ini, karenaku? " changmin hanya bisa mengusap bahu kyuhyun, tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tahu, kyuhyun hanya butuh pendengar yang baik.

...

TBC

...

Jadi apa kalian masih berpikir ini semua salah sungmin? Tidak. Aku berpikir tidak. Sungmin pasti punya alasan kuat untuk memilih menikah. Tapi satu hal yang masih aku yakini, sungmin dan kyuhyun masih saling mencintai.

Selamat datang di ffku yang baru.

Ff ini murni dari khayalanku aja ya. Jadi setiap kejadian di kisah ini hanya terjadi di kepala ku aja. Aku hanya mengira-ngira yang terjadi berdasarkan beberapa fakta.

Terima kasih untuk reader yang baca "sunflower" kemaren. Terutama yang udah ngasih saran dan semangat.

 **Orange girls,abilhikmah,ovallea,PumpkinEvil137, Choi Ryeo Hyun,** thank you

And, special for 'guest', makasih banyak saran dan komentarnya.

Enjoy this new story


	2. Chapter 2 : The Time I Loved You

Chapter 2 : The Time I Loved You

...

 _Tidak ada cara untukku mencintaimu, Tidak, aku hanya tak tahu._

 _Ini adalah waktu dimana cinta kita berada_

...

Sebelumnya:

" _apa dia memutuskan memilih jalan ini, karenaku? " changmin hanya bisa mengusap bahu kyuhyun, tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tahu, kyuhyun hanya butuh pendengar yang baik._

...

"Jangan seperti anak kecil"

Kyuhyun mendongak, tak mengerti ucapan sahabatnya ini. "apa?"

Changmin menghela napas, "makan makananmu dengan benar, jangan hanya diaduk. Seperti anak kecil saja."

"ckck kau yang memaksaku makan. Aku tak lapar!"

"Makan saja, jangan banyak mengeluh"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tak lagi bersuara, malas menyahuti sahabatnya yang entah kenapa mengekorinya seharian ini.

...

"kau tak punya kegiatan lain?" Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya saat dilihatnya changmin memesan makanan penutup.

"tidak, aku ingin berduaan denganmu hari ini."

"Gila!"

Changmin terbahak mendengar kyuhyun berseru, merasa senang membuat kyuhyun kesal. Menurutnya itu lebih baik, daripada melihat kyuhyun menangis seperti tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menginap di dorm mu malam ini. tak ada penolakan."

"Silahkan, kalau begitu siapkan dompetmu. Aku akan banyak belanja makanan."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum (yang menurut changmin mencurigakan) dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tak ingin pulang ke dormnya malam ini, tak ingin mengingat dorm beserta isinya.

"ah satu hal lagi, jika kau mengatakan pada orang lain atau bahkan pada semut sekalipun tentang kejadian di toilet tadi, aku benar-benar akan mencekikmu!"

Bukannya takut, changmin malah tertawa mendengar ancaman itu. "ya ya aku tak akan mengatakan tentang kau yang mena-"

"Ya!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan hampir menerjang changmin jika member DBSK itu tak segera menyingkir dari tempat duduknya.

"Hahahaha baiklah, tenang saja rahasiamu aman bersamaku." Akhirnya changmin menghentikan tawanya

Lama mereka terdiam sebelum changmin kembali bersuara "Kau tau kyu? Tak apa lelaki menangis karna cinta, bukankah itu berarti kau masih mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan changmin, "hmm apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya, Changmin tampak ragu melanjutkan pertanyaannya takut menyinggung kyuhyun. Tapi melihat kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam, changmin tahu dia harus tetap bertanya "benarkah sungmin-hyung meragukan perasaanmu?"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa changmin masih harus bertanya, bukankah pria ini mendengar semuanya tadi, "kau mendengarnya sendiri"

"ya, aku hanya bertanya, sungmin hyungkah, atau kau yang meragukan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Seperti waktu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Pertanyaan changmin tadi seolah menjadi jawaban atas semua kebingungannya selama ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, menyadari semua ini memang salahnya. Pantas saja sungmin tak bahagia. Bagaimana sungmin bisa bahagia jika kyuhyun sendiri meragukan perasaanya pada sungmin. Bodohnya dia!

"Aku memang bodoh" kalimat terakhir dari Kyuhyun menjadi jawaban bagi changmin. Dia tahu.

...

Sungmin baru saja akan tertidur saat seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dilihatnya Leeteuk masuk bahkan sebelum ia membukakan pintu.

"apa aku boleh masuk?"

Sungmin merasa suara leeteuk begitu dingin, sedingin ekspresinya saat ini. tiba-tiba ia merasa asing, yang dihadapannya bukan leeteuk-hyungnya. "kau sudah masuk, hyung. Silahkan duduk."

Leeteuk berjalan dan duduk diatas kursi belajar sungmin.

"kita sudah lama tak berbincang seperti ini, benarkan?" yang tertua tampak memulai percakapan

"Ne, hyung. Kita semua sibuk."

"bolehkah aku langsung mengatakan pada intinya?"

"Ne hyung" Sungmin masih berusaha menahan agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar. Dia tahu, dia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Leeteuk

"aku sering mengatakan padamu, dan pada kyuhyun tentu saja, untuk berhati-hati. Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu sungmin"

"Tak apa, hyung. Lanjutkan."

"kau tahu hubunganmu dan kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Kalian hanyalah minoritas yang hidup di dunia mayoritas. Bisakah kalian memahami ini?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, Leeteuk merasa tak tahan melanjutkan ini. tapi dia harus.

" Dari awal aku tak pernah bermasalah dengan kedekatan kalian. Aku bahagia jika kalian bahagia. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku hanya tak bisa menerima jika hal ini mulai mempengaruhi kita, Super Junior. Sungmin, kita bersama-sama sedari awal meraih semua ini. kau sendiri tahu berapa banyak air mata dan keringat yang sudah kita keluarkan demi mencapai ini semua. Apa kau tega merusak itu semua?"

Sungmin terkejut, tak percaya hyung yang paling dia hormati mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi dia hanya diam, menurutnya diam lebih baik.

"kau hanya punya dua pilihan, sungmin. Dan aku tahu tak ada satu pun dari pilihan itu yang akan membuatmu senang."

Sungmin terlihat waspada. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat Leeteuk hyung atau siapa pun dari agensinya akan meminta ini padanya. Jadi, sebelum itu...

"aku akan menerimanya." Leeteuk bahkan belum membuka mulut saat sungmin memotong pembicaraannya. "aku akan menikahinya, hyung boleh mengatakan pada pihak agensi. Aku menerima menikah dengan S*eun"

Leeteuk cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan sungmin. Meskipun dia tahu sungmin akan tetap memilih jalan ini.

"bukankah apapun yang aku pilih, aku harus tetap menikah dengan gadis pilihan kalian?" leeteuk mendengar suara sungmin berubah. Dan dia tahu, sungmin terluka. Lalu apa dia juga punya pilihan lain? Mengorbankan satu orang demi sepuluh orang lainnya, apa dia terlihat jahat?

"ya, itu lebih baik bukan? Ayahmu juga akan menerima keputusan ini dengan senang hati."

Sungmin memjamkan matanya, berharap sekarang dia sedang bermimpi.

"segeralah buat pernyataan di depan pers. Agensi bisa mengaturnya jika kau mau."

"tidak, aku akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak dengan konferensi pers, aku akan mengatakannya langsung pada ELF-ku."

Leeteuk memutuskan membiarkan sungmin melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Setidaknya dia tak usah ikut campur lagi. Dia kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari kamar sungmin.

Sungmin menangis. Air mata itu jatuh saat leeteuk menutup pintu kamarnya. Apa sekarang ia boleh menangis? Apa sekarang ia boleh merasa sakit? Bahkan ia tak tahu sakit seperti apa ini, karena rasanya sesak sekali. Tubuhnya tak terluka sedikitpun, tapi dia merasa demam sekujur tubuh. Napasnya seakan ada yang menghalangi. Dan dia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Sakit. Sungmin merasa sangat sakit. Menurutnya, mati lebih menyenangkan sekarang. Sungmin ingin mati saja. Dan dia... dia butuh kyuhyun-nya saat ini.

"Kyu..."

...

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Apa dia tertidur? Dia merasa mendengar seseorang membisikan namanya. Kyuhyun melihat changmin masih bergelut dengan game di laptopnya

"apa aku tertidur?"

Changmin berpaling melihatnya. "Ha? Ada apa?"

"hmm tidak, sepertinya aku ingin pulang ke kamarku."

Changmin terkejut, _kenapa dengan kyuhyun?_ "kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlalu dari kamar itu tanpa berpamitan pada changmin.

...

Sungmin membawa tasnya setelah memasukan beberapa baju dan barang-barang keperluannya yang lain. Sejenak dia merasa geli sendiri, dia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang akan kabur dari rumah.

"Hyung.." Ryewook yang tadinya berniat menawari sungmin makan malah terkejut melihat sungmin dengan membawa tas besarnya. "ini untuk apa?" tanyanya menunjuk ke arah belakang sungmin

"aku akan tidur di rumah beberapa hari, bisakah kau mengatakannya pada... hmm yang lain?"

"ya, tapi kenapa mendadak?"

"aku sudah memutuskan, aku sudah mengambil jalanku."

Ryewook terdiam, mencoba mencerna maksud hyungnya ini. apa maksudnya adalah ...

"aku tak mengerti hyung,,," ryewook sebenarnya mengerti, dia hanya berharap sungmin hyung-nya tak mengatakan hal itu

"aku terlalu besar kepala,Ryewookie." Sungmin melihat sendiri ryewook mengeluarkan air matanya. "aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja saat kami saling mencintai dan tetap bersama. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak. Kami tak sekuat itu... kami tak bisa melawan dunia."

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata sungmin, dia memutuskan berlalu sebelum dia juga menangis seperti ryewook.

...

Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka pintu dorm saat melihat sungmin yang keluar dari dorm mereka. Sungmin terlihat terkejut, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Hyung, kau tak tidur disini?"

Sungmin masih tak mau menatapnya dan hanya menganggukan kepala. "aku akan menginap dirumah beberapa hari"

Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang tak beres dengan sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Sungmin baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya saat melihat kyuhyun ada dibelakangnya "kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Tanpa menjelaskan apapun kyuhyun mengambil alih kunci mobil sungmin dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi. "ikut aku"

Sungmin hanya menghela napas pasrah, kemudian masuk ke mobil.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka ada di posisi seperti ini. sungmin yang terdiam menatap jalanan kota seoul di malam hari, dan kyuhyun yang menyetir mobil tanpa tahu kemana arah tujuan.

Kyuhyun tak berniat memulai percakapan, begitu juga dengan sungmin. Hingga tanpa sadar kyuhyun melajukan mbilnya hingga ke perbatasan kota.

...

Matahari terbit dengan gagahnya dari sebelah timur. Menyapa jiwa-jiwa redup yang butuh kehangatan. Memberikan janji-janji kehidupan baru pada setiap manusia yang masih berharap. Seperti kyuhyun, dan sungmin yang menatap terbitnya matahari dengan mata penuh harap.

"aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mempertahankanmu."

Kyuhyun masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari yang belum muncul sepenuhnya. "aku mencintaimu, tak peduli seberapa besar perasaan itu, aku hanya mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya (dalam sebulan terakhir) tersenyum dengan tulus. Kata-kata kyuhyun tadi tak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, dia tahu. Tapi entah kenapa itu menghangatkan. Seperti matahari terbit yang memberi kehangatan pada jiwa-jiwa yang berharap, seperti itulah rasanya bagi sungmin.

"kau tak perlu tetap bersamaku untuk menerima cintaku. Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu, aku akan selalu menunjukan cintaku padamu."

Dan sungmin tetap tersenyum, berjalan perlahan hingga berada tepat di belakang kyuhyun yang masih memunggunginya.

"Aku tak butuh dunia untuk mencintaiku. Aku hanya butuh kau" Kyuhyun berbalik, melihat senyum sungmin yang sangat menyilaukan baginya, tapi dia tak peduli. Kyuhyun mencintai sungmin.

Sungminlah yang terlebih dahulu memeluk kyuhyun. Menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang ia tahu tak akan bertahan lama.

Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin, "jantungku masih berdebar untukmu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Kau dengar itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Dia tak punya kata-kata lagi untuk kyuhyun. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi

"aku selalu mencintaimu. Semua waktu yang telah berlalu. Waktu dimana cinta kita berada."

...

TBC

...

Sungmin itu sangat mencintai fansnya. Aku yakin dia ga bermaksud mengecewakan kita. Dia hanya ga punya pilihan. Aku yakin itu. Apa kalian juga yakin? :')

 **WineKyumin137, ovallea, me2310, peachpetals, ryuakari,** terimaksih udah menyapa di chapter 1 kemarin.

Dan untuk **PumpkinEvil137** aku kasih bocoran dikit boleh ya, tenang aja aku bakal bikin ending yang bahagia buat kisah mereka disini ;) thanks udah setia baca dan review panjangnya.

And for all of you, please enjoy this chapt


	3. Chapter 3 : Way

Chapter 3 : Way

...

" _Jika ada hal yang tak bisa ditinggalkan seperti perpisahan atau mimpi yang tak terlupakan, bawa saja mereka denganmu" ~Way, Super Junior_

 _..._

Previous:

Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin, "jantungku masih berdebar untukmu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Kau dengar itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Dia tak punya kata-kata lagi untuk kyuhyun. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi

"aku selalu mencintaimu. Semua waktu yang telah berlalu. Waktu dimana cinta kita berada."

...

"Hyung, apa menurutmu sepuluh tahun lagi kita masih bisa seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya dan mencoba melirik pada Sungmin yang masih setia dengan mata terpenjamnya. Padahal matahari sudah hampir di atas mereka saat ini.

"seperti ini?" bukannya menjawab, sungmin malah kembali bertanya pada kyuhyun

"hmm, seperti ini. aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku. Dan kita masih berpelukan." Senyum mengembang begitu saja di wajahnya saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan manisnya, membayangkan bagaimana rupa mereka berdua setelah sepuluh tahun dan masih berpelukan. "kau akan menjadi ahjussi dan aku adalah pria muda yang tampan."

Kyuhyun mendadak melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap sungmin yang sekarang sudah membuka mata, dia ingin sekali menyangkal kalimat hyungnya ini. tapi kemudian dia hanya menghela napas, seperti baru tersadar akan sesuatu, mencoba membelai wajah sungmin yang tanpa cela itu, ' _benar-benar pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna_ ' batinnya kagum. "kau benar. Sepuluh tahun lagi aku pasti akan tetap mengagumi keindahanmu, mengagumi karya Tuhan yang begitu menawan ini, mengagumi dan mencintaimu." Diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di pipi bulat Sungmin, kyuhyun merasakan sengatan itu lagi.

Sungmin merasa dunianya berputar, saat kyuhyun kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya turun dan menyatu dengan bibir sungmin. Tak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang ia khawatirkan sekarang. Sungmin hanya tahu satu hal, kyuhyun menciumnya sekarang. Sungmin hanya peduli satu hal sekarang, kyuhyun mencintainya. Ia merasa bahagia, Tuhan sangat baik hati memberikan kebahagiaan ini padanya, sebelum... kebahagiaan itu direnggut dari mereka.

"dan sayangnya, aku juga mencintaimu Kyu. Sangat mencintaimu." Keduanya tersenyum saling menatap, setelah ciuman manis itu terlepas. Keduanya, bahagia. Tak peduli takdir apa yang menanti mereka di depan.

...

"apa kau bilang tadi?" Yesung masih berusaha mencerna kalimat Ryewook barusan, merasa pendengarannya mungkin salah tadi

"kau tak salah dengar hyung, Sungmin hyung bilang akan menginap beberapa hari dirumahnya."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada yang aneh. Semalam kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan singkat, mengatakan dia bersama Sungmin beberapa hari ke depan. _'apa Sungmin tak ingin siapapun tahu?'_

"memang kenapa hyung?"

Yesung baru saja akan menjawab ketika dari arah pintu muncul Leeteuk dan kangin.

"hai, aku lapar. Jadi lengsung ke dapur ya" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yesung dan ryewook, kangin langsung meluncur ke dapur

"kau akan makan juga,hyung?" kali ini ryewook bertanya pada leeteuk

"tidak, aku hanya ingin berkumpul disini. Oh ya, apa kalian setuju jika kita latihan koreografi lagi besok?"

"huh? Bukankah lusa?" Itu suara Donghae yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Mereka pulang hampir tengah malam kemarin, setelah menyelesaikan konsep tarian untuk SS6 yang akan segera digelar. Jadi wajar saja Donghae bangun sangat terlambat pagi ini, bahkan hyukjae masih bergelung di selimutnya.

"hmm bukannya lusa? Aku masih ingin beristirahat?" Yesung sangat setuju dengan pertanyaan donghae

"ya aku hanya berpikir untuk memberi waktu tambahan bagi kita menghapal gerakan, mungkin bisa memperbaiki beberapa yang belum sinkron. Tapi jika kalian tidak setuju, tidak apa. Aku akan mengatakannya pada manager."

"bagaimana jika ganti dengan berkumpul bersama? Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama di dorm, bukan?" Ryewook berseru dengan riang, merasa idenya ini sangat hebat

"nah, aku setuju! Kita bisa memasak bersama atau bermain permainan atau apa saja, asalkan bersama"

"bermain? Kau pikir kami anak Taman kanak-kanak sepertimu?" Kangin yang baru muncul dari dapur tiba-tiba menyahut usul donghae yang menurutnya terlalu kekanakan

"siapa yang kau maksud dengan anak taman kanak-kanak, hyung?"

Semua tertawa mendengar candaan donghae dan kangin. Ah, sungguh kebersamaan yang membahagiakan, dan tak terlupakan.

...  
"Kenapa kau makan banyak sekali, hyung? Aku pikir kau masih dalam dietmu itu."

Sungmin meneguk minumannya sebelum bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "hmm aku masih diet, tapi bolos beberapa hari tidak apa kan?" kemudian tertawa sendiri

Melihat tawa renyah itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, sesekali menyeka mulut hyungnya yang kotor karena makanan. Dia merasa seperti melihat anak kecil yang sedang makan dalam masa pertumbuhan. Hyungnya, ini benar-benar tidak sadar umur.

"setelah ini kita kemana?"

"kau maunya kemana?"

"ck, jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru bertanya lagi Cho Kyuhyun!"

"hahahah arra, bagaimana jika kita menyewa villa di sekitar sini? Aku rasa bermain air pantai siang bolong begini bukan ide yang bagus."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pendapat kyuhyun "kau benar, siang hari orang lebih mudah mengenali kita. Jadi sekarang kita beristirahat saja."

...

Mungkin villa itu lebih tepat disebut pondok. Karena didalamnya hanya ada satu kamar dan bukan terbuat dari tembok melainkan dari bambu-bambu yang kemudian diukir menjadi indah. Lebih mirip seperti rumah pohon jika ini ada di atas pohon. Tapi villa ini berdiri di atas tanah dengan dikelilingi lampion-lampion kecil, yang Sungmin yakin sekali akan indah jika menyala di malam hari.

Meskipun terlihat sederhana dari luar, ternyata di dalamnya sudah dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas modern. Pendingin dan penghangat ruangan yang bisa diatur sesuai keinginan hati, lemari es yang berisi makanan kecil, dan sebuah televisi. Belum lagi desain kamarnya yang seperti memang dikhususkan untuk para pasangan bulan madu.

Sungmin terkikik geli memikirkan ia sedang berbulan madu dengan Kyuhyun. "kau suka?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya, penasaran karena sejak tadi sungmin sama sekali tak bersuara.

"hmm aku suka sekali. Rasanya seperti dirumah."

"benarkah? Karena suasana villanya atau karena ada aku?"

Bukannya menjawab, sungmin malah tersenyum, untuk kemudian melangkah menddekati kyuhyun dan berbisik mesra "rahasia"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat sungmin yang kemudian berlari masuk kamar mandi _'dia menggodaku tapi dia malu sendiri. Sangat Lee Sungmin sekali.'_

Selama menunggu sungmin mandi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Dia datang kesini tanpa persiapan apapun dan tidak terencana tentu saja, sehingga tak ada satupun pakaian yang dia bawa. Mungkin dia bisa meminjam pakaian sungmin nanti.

Sungmin menyelesaikan mandinya sekitar 30 menit dan dilihatnya kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Sebenarnya tak tega untuk membangunkannya, tapi kyuhyun belum mandi jadi tentu saja harus dibangunkan.

"kyu.. irreona. Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tampak menggeliat sedikit kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, "hmm kau sudah selesai, hyung?" suaranya terdengar serak

"hmm, kau mandilah dulu. Eh tunggu. Kau tak membawa baju kan?"

"iya, aku pinjam bajumu saja."

"ya! Kenapa tak mengatakannya sejak tadi. Kita bisa berbelanja keperluanmu dulu."

"memang tak boleh pinjam padamu?"

Sungmin terlihat kesal, kenapa kyuhyun bodoh sekali "kau akan meminjam baju dalamku juga?"

Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lagi dan baru menyadari maksud ucapan sungmin yang tadi. Dia malah tertawa kemudian berkata dengan bisikan menggoda "apa aku memerlukan itu saat kita sedang berbulan madu istriku?"

Wajah sungmin sudah merah padam mendengar pertanyaan sarat akan godaan dari kyuhyun. Dengan kesal yang berlipat lagi dia berkata "kau pikir aku perempuan?! Cepat mandi sana, aku akan membeli keperluanmu di toko pakaian."

Sebelum sungmin benar-benar keluar, Kyuhyun berteriak dari kamar mandi "waw yeobo, kau tahu ukuranku?!"

Tenpa berniat menjawab sungmin segera keluar dari villa dan berlari kecil menuju mobilnya "ck apa dia sudah gila? Ada apa dengannya? Dan, kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat begini?"

...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka yang terlambat, setelah seharian ini tidur siang dan bangun sudah hampir pukul 7 malam. Wajar saja mengingat jadwal mereka yang cukup padat beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka butuh istirahat.

Dan sekarang, kyuhyun masih dengan senyumnya yang manis menggandeng tangan sungmin dan berjalan pelan menyusuri pantai. Sesekali ombak menghalau langkah mereka, dan sungmin berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Tak ada pemandangan lebih membahagiakan dari melihat senyuman sungmin yang lepas, itu menurut kyuhyun.

Akhirnya sungmin mengajak, lebih tepatnya menarik kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebuah perahu nelayan yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai lagi. Buktinya perahu itu hanya teronggok saja di tepi pantai, begitulah pikir sungmin.

Lama mereka terdiam, tak satu pun dari kyuhyun atau sungmin yang sepertinya berniat memecah keheningan ini. mereka menikmati saat-saat sunyi ini. terkadang kesunyian memang lebih bisa menenangkan dibandingkan nasehat sekalipun.

"lautannya tidak terlihat ya?"

Kyuhyun melihat wajah sungmin meredup. Dia tahu, mereka akan selalu sampai di pembicaraan ini. dia tahu. "hmm tak terlihat, tapi kita masih bisa mendengarnya kan?"

Sungmin menipiskan jaraknya dengan kyuhyun kemudian memeluk lengan pria itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kyuhyun. _'hangat'_ menurutnya, kyuhyun selalu hangat.

"aku kan mengenang ini kyu." Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan menyentuh wajah kyuhyun dengan lembut "aku akan mengingat dengan baik bagaimana kau hanya tersenyum untukku. Pelukanmu dan ombak yang tak terlihat itu. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium bibir hangat sungmin "kau tak akan merasakan ini untuk yang terakhir kali, aku janji."

"aku.. sudah memiliki jalanku sendiri, kyu."

"aku tahu, dan begitu pun aku. Aku memilih untuk membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri, dan membiarkan diriku untuk berjalan di jalanku sendiri."

Sungmin sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan getaran suaranya "meskipun tak terlihat, cinta kita tetap dapat terasa. Seperti ombak di malam hari."

"hmm, aku akan membawa cinta kita menyusuri jalan yang kupilih, meskipun sendirian. Aku yakin bisa, dan memang harus bisa. " Kyuhyun ingin mengubah posisi duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan sungmin, tapi sebelum itu,

"biarkan seperti ini, kyu. Biarkan seperti ini."

Kemudian suara ombaklah yang terdengar darisana. Dari tempat dua manusia yang saling mencintai.

...

" _kita adalah dua manusia yang berada di jalan yang berbeda. Tapi, bukankah tiap jalan juga memiliki persimpangan? Aku akan menemuimu di persimpangan itu, hyung. Aku berjanji. Tunggulah."_

 _..._

TBC

...

Kangen banget sama sungmin, kyuhyun kangen juga gak ya? :')

 **Peachpetals, PumpkinEvil137, fani, emergencyKyu, abilhikmah, orange girls** makasiiih banyak reviewnya. Semoga suka chapter yang ini yaa please enjoy

Keep calm and loe KYUMIN


	4. Chapter 4 : A Million Pieces

Chapter 4 : A Million Pieces

...

" _Malam ini kau adalah berjuta-juta potngan. Kau mengisi, mengisi, dan mengisi hatiku secara mendalam._

 _Kau mengumpulkan hatiku yang patah. Malam ini di tempat yang paling dalam, cahayamu mengisiku sepenuhnya. ~A Million Pieces, Cho Kyuhyun_

 _..._

Previous Chapter:

Kyuhyun ingin mengubah posisi duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan sungmin, tapi sebelum itu,

"biarkan seperti ini, kyu. Biarkan seperti ini."

Kemudian suara ombaklah yang terdengar darisana. Dari tempat dua manusia yang saling mencintai.

...

.

.

.

Ciuman itu terlepas karena dorongan sebelah pihak. Sungmin tak kuasa lagi memendam tangisannya. Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh juga. Akhirnya sungmin menangis lagi, mengeluarkan semua kesakitan yang ia pendam selama ini. kesakitan atas semua pilihan yang tak pernah sejalan dengan keinginan hatinya.

Dan nyatanya, sungmin bukan satu-satunya yang menangis disana. Cho Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu kekasihnya. Mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang sama. Mencoba meresapi setiap kesedihan yang bersarang di hati keduanya.

Malam ini, sepasang kekasih menangis bersama. Tak bermaksud menyesali takdir yang tak memberi jalan untuk bersama, hanya menangis, berbagi rasa, berbagi duka, yang sama.

...

"Kau tampak tidak sehat. "

Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Sungmin tersenyum kecil menatap heechul-hyungnya.

"Seharusnya kau makan dengan banyak, lupakan soal dietmu itu. Lagipula aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang montok, sangat menggoda." Heechul mendengar sungmin akhirnya tertawa karena guyonannya itu _'itu lebih baik, sungmin-ah. Tertawalah'_

Sungmin mengambil gelas wine yang disodorkan heechul padanya. Sepertinya tak apa ia mabuk malam ini. dia memang butuh mabuk.

Dan tak butuh berpulu-puluh gelas untuk membuat Lee Sungmin mabuk. Lihat saja wajahnya, sudah memerah sempurna.

"kau memang baik, hyung. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengijinkanku mabuk!" Sungmin mulai melantur tak jelas, sembari sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kau kesal padanya?"

"eoh! Aku kesal, kesal sekali padanya. Dia bodoh!"

Heechul tertawa tersedak mendengar sungmin mengumpat. "nah yang itu aku setuju. Dia memang bodoh!"

Tapi tawa heechul berhenti, ketika ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Sungmin memang sedang tertawa, tapi juga menangis.

Heechul mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba mengusap lelehan air mata sungmin "uljima, kau jelek jika menangis. Seperti anak gadis."

"maafkan aku hyung. Maaf untuk member dan fans. Aku mengecewakan kalian, aku mengkhianati kalian."

Heechul beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah sungmin. Mendekap penuh sayang dongsaengnya ini. dia tahu, sungmin tak butuh nasihat. "uljima, semua akan baik-baik saja."

...

Kyuhyun membanting keras stick ps nya. Dai tak percaya ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya dia kalah.

"Ya! Tidak usah dibanting. Kau kalah, marahlah pada dirimu sendiri!" Hyukjae berujar kesal melihat kyuhyun yang juga tak mau menyerah setelah kalah berkali-kali.

"kau masih mau main tidak?" donghae bertanya pada kyuhyun. Baginya sangat menguntungkan bermain dengan kyuhyun yang sedang tidak fokus seperti sekarang.

"jangan banyak bicara." Kyuhyun menyetel ulang permainannya. Dan mulai kembali bertanding donghae

Diantara semua teriakan kemenangan dan umpatan kalah selama permainan, kyuhyun masih sempat melirik ke arah pintu. Berharap pintu itu segera terbuka. Berharap seseorang yang sudah seminggu ini tak pulang ke dorm menampakan wajah manisnya. _Dia merindukannya._

"dia akan pulang malam ini." Tiba-tiba donghae berujar membuat kyuhyun menatapnya

"apa?"

"heechul hyung sedang menjemputnya, dia akan pulang."

Donghae berteriak kencang karena permainan berpihak padanya lagi. Kyuhyun mengumpat dan memutuskan untuk beranjak duduk di sofa membiarkan hyukjae mngambil alih stick ps nya.

Bermain dengan kondisi perasaannya yang semrawut memang bukan ide yang bagus.

"Sebaiknya kau berlibur, kyu. Kau tampak kacau akhir-akhir ini." Hyukjae sesekali melirik pada kyuhyun, yang ia tahu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"aku baik-baik saja."

"kau mengatakan baik-baik saja dengan wajahmu yang mengenaskan. Kau pikir kami percaya?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris, membenarkan dalam hati ucapan donghae. Dia sendiri ragu dengan kata 'baik-baik saja' yang baru diucapkannya tadi.

"Super Junior masih disini,kyu. Kami masih ada disini untukmu. " Suara donghae mangalun begitu lembut di telinga kyuhyun. Dia tahu, hyungdeul nya akan selalu ada untuk tempatnya berlindung. Tapi,apakah ia tega memberi beban baru? Saat ini bahkan semua tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

...

Bukan sedang musim hujan, seharusnya. Tapi pagi ini Seoul diawali dengan rintik-rintik air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat malas beraktifitas mengingat dinginnya pagi ini. tapi akhirnya dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera mencuci muka.

Dia pikir semalam bisa bertemu dengan sungmin, tapi setelah menunggu berjam-jam sungmin sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungnya. Padahal hyukjae bilang ia akan pulang, _'jangan-jangan monyet itu berbohong padaku? Awas saja!'_ Batin Kyuhyun jahat.

"Kau sudah bangun? Pagi sekali,aku bahkan belum memasak, kyu. " Itu suara Ryewook yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada di dapur bersamanya. "kenapa bangun pagi? Jadwal kita siang"

"arra, aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang hangat."

"hm? Mau kubuatkan teh hangat? Kebetulan Sungmin Hyung memintanya tadi."

Kyuhyun yang sedang minum air putih tersedak, apa kata ryewook tadi?

"Sungmin Hyung?"

"huh? Apa? Oh iya, sungmin hyung minta dibuatkan teh hangat. Katanya tak enak badan, sepertinya dia habis mabuk semalam."

"dia pulang?"

"tidak kesini, tapi ke dorm atas, dia menginap di kamar heechul hyung. Tapi sekarang dia ada dikamarnya"

Kyuhyun merengut tak mengerti. kenapa mabuk dan kenapa harus di kamar heechul?

Kyuhyun mengambil alih gelas berisi teh hangat yang baru saja selesai dibuat ryewook "aku yang akan mengantarkan padanya"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ryewook, kyuhyun segera mengambil langkah menuju kamar sungmin.

...

Kyuhyun memang tidak berniat mengetuk pintu tadi, jadi jangan salahkan dia yang tidak sengaja masuk saat sungmin belum berpakaian dengan benar.

"kau sengajakan?!" baiklah sepertinya sungmin benar-benar marah

"ck hyung, aku bahkan tak tahu kau punya kebiasaan mabuk dan melucuti pakaianmu sendiri setelahnya. Kau tak pernah kuijinkan mabuk dihadapanku. Jadi mana mungkin aku sengaja mengintip tubuhmu itu."

Sungmin tak merubah tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun. Kekasih hatinya ini seringkali berbohong dan menjahilinya, jadi mana mungkin dia percaya begitu saja.

"lagipula, aku hanya melihat sedikit tadi. Anggap saja kau sedang bersedekah."

"Ya!" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menerjang kyuhyun yang sedang setengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Bermaksud memukul kepala kyuhyun, tapi bocah itu cepat sekali berkelit. Sungmin tak kehabisan akal, dia mengangangkat kakinya dan menahan paha kyuhyun agar tak bergerak, tangan kirinya yang masih bebas dari cekalan kyuhyun segera saja mencubit keras pinggang kyuhyun. Merasa puas melihat kyuhyun yang akhirnya kesakitan.

"Hyuuung! Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan.

"itu hukuman untuk pria mesum sepertimu, pabbo!"

"Ya! Berhenti memukuliku, yang mesum itu kau!"

Sungmin menghentikan pukulannya di kepala kyuhyun, dan berganti menjewer telinga kyuhyun "apa maksudmu bocah?! Kau yang mengintipku tadi!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ini sakit hyung! Kau tak lihat posisimu sekarang?!"

Sungmin terdiam dan melihat dirinya tengah menindih kyuhyun. Segera saja sungmin berdiri dan merasa salah tingkah. ' _Ck kenapa bisa begini'_

"kalau ingin memperkosaku jangan begini hyung, sakit tahu!"

Sungmin melotot dan ingin memukul kepala kyuhyun (lagi) jika kyuhyun tak segera menangkap tangannya lalu menarik sungmin untuk berbaring seperti dirinya.

"kau manis jika tengah salah tingkah begini." Kyuhyun menahan senyum melihat sungmin yang tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Sungmin sendiri merasa gugup bukan main, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua ada di posisi berbahaya begini, bagaimana jika ada yang masuk ke kamar? ini harus dihentikan!

Sungmin mulai bergerak agar bisa beranjak dari posisinya,ketika dia mendengar kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara lembut,

"kenapa kau mabuk?" kyuhyun bertanya sembari mennyingkarkan dengan lembut rambut yang menghalangi wajah manis sungmin. "apa kau mabuk karenaku?" tanya nya percaya diri.

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek, "kenapa harus karenamu?" akhirnya sungmin bisa terlepas dari pegangan kyuhyun saat kyuhyun akhirnya mau menyingkir dari badannya.

"entah, mungkin karena kau mencintaiku dan tak bisa bersamaku."

Sungmin mendengar kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan enteng, seolah itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

"aku mabuk karena heechul hyung mengijinkanku minum, tidak seperti kau,"

Kyuhyun tergelak tertawa, hyungnya ini sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan? "minumlah tehnya, tadi ryewook hyung membuatkannya untukmu."

Kemudian mereka terdiam tak lagi bersuara. Sungmin yang sibuk meminum tehnya dan kyuhyun yang hanya diam melihat ke arah jendela.

Hingga akhirnya... "aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun menoleh, itu suara sungmin? Padahal sedari tadi hatinya juga meneriakan kalimat yang sama.

"aku ingin pulang tapi tak punya keberanian menatap wajahmu. Jadi aku bersembunyi."

Kyuhyun tak berniat menyela, jadi dia hanya membiarkan sungmin berbicara.

"Heechul hyung bilang akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kacau... terutama setelah konfirmasi SM itu. Mereka hebat ya? Bahkan aku belum membuat keputusan."

Kyuhyun mendengar suara sungmin mulai bergetar. Dia tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang sedang tertekan. Sungmin pasti lebih tertekan.

"mereka membenciku. ELF-ku membenciku karena keputusan yang belum sepenuhnya kuambil."

Kyuhyun melihat wajah sungmin yang semakin sendu, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kyuhyun kemudian bangun dan memeluk Sungmin. "maaf tak bisa berada disampingmu."

"tidak kyu, kau memang tak boleh berada disampingku. Tak boleh."

Seperti luka yang kemudian diberi air garam, seperti itulah rasanya saat sungmin mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Kyuhyun tahu, dia hanya akan semakin terluka. Tapi dia tak peduli, kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin. Sekalipun dia tahu, memeluk sungmin seperti mengenggam sebuah pisau. Kau akan semakin terluka jika menggenggamnya lebih erat.

...

Sungmin baru saja mengakhiri tulisannya. Tulisan yang akan segera mengubah hidupnya. Mengubah pandangan semua orang padanya. Dia tak cukup kuat untuk berbohong menatap ELF yang dia cintai. Dia tak kuasa melihat wajah-wajah terluka yang baru saja ia khianati. Sungmin tak bisa, melihat ELF-nya tersakiti karena pilihan yang juga menyakitinya. jadi, biarkan mereka mengatakan sungmin pengecut.

"mian... mianhae.. saranghae..."

...

Kyuhyun menutup laptop kesayangannya. Berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Dia tersenyum, akhirnya keputusan itu diambil juga.

' _kau membuat semuanya lebih mudah bagi semua orang hyung. bahkan kau tak memberiku lagi kesempatan untuk menunggumu di persimpangan. Apa maksudmu?'_

' _ya, kau hanyalah sejuta potongan hatiku. Kau benar-benar menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Sungmin hyung.'_

...

Leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya, membiarkan heechul dan kangin yang masih membaca sebuah tulisan.

' _dia benar-benar melakukannya? Tapi, kenapa begini? Bukan seperti ini maksudku.'_

 _..._

TBC

...

Jeongmal gomawo:

 **PumpkinEvil137:** Kyumin emang manis, hhe thanks doanya

 **Ovallea:** disini aku bikin karakter leeteuk sebagai leader yg melindungi memberdeul. Jd menurut aku wajar bgt klo leetek berlaku gini, anyway thanks reviewnya. Yup bener, ayah sungmin pasti berperan besar dlm pernikahan laknat itu.

 **Nymph673:** hai selamat datang dan selamat membaca

 **Petalstephee137:** yes berhasil bikin nangis **!** kekeke

 **PeachPetals:** karena harus ada pahit dulu kalo mau manis :D

 **WineKyumin137:** setuju! Satu embek yang sok peduli sama ELF tp nyatanya nyakitin kita. Iya merekapasti janjian tuh di jeju hahaha

 **me2310:** jangan baper ya hahaha

 **Orangegirls:** changmin is the best! :D

 **Fani:** kecewa pasti, tapi ttep dukung kyumin kan?

Please enjoy this chapter.

Keep Calm and Love KYUMIN

PS: hai kemaren aku lama ga update karna galau nonton kry atau gak, akhirnya beli tiket juga karena dorongan yng begitu kuat hahaha

Reader ada yang nonton juga? Bareng yuuk, yg dari bandung, ayo ikut trip bareng ELF_Bandung


	5. Chapter 5 : Dorothy

**...KyuMin...**

' _Jika kamu tidak datang. Aku akan pergi kepadamu. Aku akan menemukanmu sebagai gantinya. Bahkan hingga dunia berakhir..._

 _Hatiku adalah rumahmu. Kumohon kembalilah' ~Dorothy_

 **...KyuMin...**

 _Sungmin baru saja mengakhiri tulisannya. Tulisan yang akan segera mengubah hidupnya. Mengubah pandangan semua orang padanya. Dia tak cukup kuat untuk berbohong menatap ELF yang dia cintai. Dia tak kuasa melihat wajah-wajah terluka yang baru saja ia khianati. Sungmin tak bisa, melihat ELF-nya tersakiti karena pilihan yang juga menyakitinya. jadi, biarkan mereka mengatakan sungmin pengecut._

" _mian... mianhae.. saranghae..."_

 **...KyuMin...**

' _Tak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan. Fokuslah pada album solomu. Fighting!'_

Kyuhyun membaca lagi pesan elektronik yang terkirim ke ponselnya tiga minggu yang lalu. Pesan yang dikirimkan dengan sejuta kebingungan, pesan yang dikirim tanpa tanggung jawab, yang bahkan isinya tak akan pernah berubah berapa kalipun dibacanya.

"kau belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan ponsel di tangannya. "belum mengantuk."

Eunhyuk melirik sekilas pada kyuhyun yang masih memegangi ponselnya dengan mata penuh harap. "dia belum menghubungimu?"

"oeh? Siapa?"

"berhentilah memikirkan hal lain, fokus saja pada albummu."

"apa aku terlihat kurang ajar?"

Eunhyuk terpaksa mengalihkan tatapan dari ponsel kesayangannya demi melihat wajah kyuhyun, "apa maksudmu?"

"bahkan aku melangkahi yesung hyung mendapatkan album solo pertama."

"ck kau ini. hyungdeul tak akan merasa tersaingi, percayalah. Kami senang melihatmu bertambah sukses. Jadi yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah fokus. Okay?"

"hmm arra. Baiklah aku ke kamar dulu."

"yak yak yak! Kau tak akan menemaniku?"

"aku ngantuk."

"ck dasar bocah labil, tadi dia bilang tidak ngantuk."

 **...KyuMin...**

"kau yakin?"

Leeteuk mengulang lagi pertanyaannya untuk yang keempat kalinya. Sungmin bisa saja berbohong dihadapan para petinggi SM seperti tadi, tapi dia tak ingin sungmin berbohong juga dihadapannya.

"aku tidak. Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, apa aku punya pilihan hyung?"

"aku mengerti. ini akan jadi rahasia kita. Aku berjanji."

Sungmin memeluk leeteuk, tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Sejak mereka mengetuk palunya, sejak mereka menentukan tanggalnya.

Leeteuk balas memeluk sungmin, mengusap air mata yang juga tiba-tiba saja turun dari matanya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan ada di posisi sungmin. Tak akan bisa.

"kita pulang, hm?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya melepaskan pelukan kemudian mengangguk.

Bahkan tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka dalam perjalanan menuju dorm.

 **...KyuMin...**

"kalian sudah datang?" Ryewook yang melihat sungmin dan leeteuk muncul dari balik pintu dorm segera menghampiri.

"hmm kau sudah memasak? Aku lapar?." Leeteuk berinisiatif menjawab sapaan ryewook karena dipastikan sungmin tak akan. Dia hanya melenggang begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

"sungmin hyung kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa, dia hanya tak enak badan."

Ryewook tahu ada yang tak beres semenjak pagi-pagi sekali leeteuk datang dan mengajak sungmin pergi. Hingga menjelang malam mereka baru pulang, tapi ia tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya.

"dimana yang lain?"

Pertanyaan leeteuk membuyarkan lamunannya, namun ia segera tanggap "belum pulang, hanya kyuhyun di kamarnya."

Leeteuk menatap pintu kamar kyuhyun, memandangnya sendu seolah sedang meminta maaf pada kyuhyun 'mianhae, kyu. Mianhae. Ini untukmu juga.'

Leeteuk tidak sadar jika ryewook sedang memperhatikannya, 'ada apa sebenarnya?'

'apa kau akan kuat kyu?'

"aku akan menemui sungmin, tolong hubungi member yang lain segera berkumpul disini."

"oeh? Ne, hyung."

 **...KyuMin...**

Mereka duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu dorm. Ryewook melihat kyuhyun yang kacau. Dia tahu kyuhyun sedang menderita, dan kenapa leader mereka malah menyuruh berkumpul seperti ini?

Kyuhyun tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin yang bahkan tak mau menatapnya sama sekali. Sungmin dan member tahu betul tatapan kyuhyun tertuju pada siapa, tapi mereka berusaha untuk tak peduli, malah bertanya-tanya untuk apa berkumpul seperti ini.

"kita akan datang, tanggal 13 nanti, pernikahan sungmin." Leeteuk merasa mendadak tak bisa membuat kalimat yang baik di pikirannya. Dia sungguh tak tega dan merasa tak sanggup mengatakan ini pada Kyuhyun.

"mwo?" Kyuhyun terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan hyung tertuanya ini

"aku akan datang. Dan kau juga harus."

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Jadi leeteuk benar-benar mendukung keputusan sungmin?

"kau pikir aku sudi untuk datang?! Kenapa tak sekalian keluarkan aku dari grup ini?!"

"Kyu..." Donghae yang ada disamping kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan. Dia memegang erat tangan kyuhyun yang sudah mengepal.

"apa maksudmu?" heechul memandang tajam leeteuk. Dia merasa leader mereka benar-benar sudah gila.

"salah satu member kita akan menikah,bukankah kita harus datang untuk memberi dukungan dan doa?"

Kangin tak menjawab pertanyaan leeteuk, dia hanya menatap sungmin yang berwajah datar. "kau ingin kami datang?"

Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum lemah, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu undangan. "aku membuat satu untuk kalian semua, karena kalian keluargaku, dimohon kehadirannya."

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!" Heechul berdiri dan langsung menarik sungmin untuk berdiri juga. Kangin segera menlindungi sungmin, takut heechul berbuat kasar

"apa yang kau lakukan lee sungmin?! Kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?!"

"apa kau tak memikirkan ELF?" Eunhyuk akhirnya bersuara

Sungmin hanya tersenyum (lagi). "karena memikirkan ELF maka aku ingin kalian datang. Akan jadi pembicaraan tidak baik untuk Super Junior jika kalian tak datang ke pernikahanku."

Heechul mendengus tak percaya dengan ucapan sungmin "kau sudah jadi pembicaraan buruk dengan pernikahan ini,kau tahu?!"

"aku harus menikah. Aku akan menikah. Apa kalian tak ingin datang untuk mendukungku?" Sungmin merasa sudah tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya.

Dan semua yang melihat sungmin dengan wajah seperti itu sudah dipastikan tak akan ada lagi yang tega membentaknya. Semua terdiam. Mereka hanya tak mengerti, kenapa sungmin begitu terburu-buru dan kerasa kepala mengenai pernikahannya ini?

Kyuhyun yang terdiam sejak tadi, kemudian menatap sungmin yang sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya. Dia merasa hancur. Dia merasa terkhianati. Kenapa sungmin memilih jalan ini? bukankah pernikahan berarti akhir dari segalanya? Apa itu artinya sungmin sudah mengakhiri semuanya?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan janji mereka? Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih. Dia dicampakan? Jadi dia memang sedang dicampakkan.

Kyuhyun berdiri, yang langsung ditatap oleh semua member yang ada disana "kalian datanglah, sungmin hyung butuh dukungan member. Benar, tak baik jika kalian tak datang."

Sungmin merasa hatinya dipukul dengan kapak yang besar, kata-kata kyuhun...

"dan hyung..." kyuhyun sedang berbicara padanya

"maaf aku tak akan hadir, sebagai adikmu aku sangat menyesal. Tapi, aku kan mati jika aku memaksakan diri datang kesana. Kalian tak ingin melihatku mati, bukan? Jadi, aku tak akan datang. permisi"

Kata-kata kyuhyun begitu menusuknya. Memukul-mukul hatinya yang sudah sangat terluka. Tapi, dia memang pantas menerimanya..

 **...KyuMin...**

 **Kyuhyun POV**

Mungkin ini gelas keenamku, oh atau ketujuh? Entahlah, malas menghitungnya. Dan oh? Ini tanggal 12? Hahaha aku tertawa dalam hati. Jadi besok ya?

Besok...

Besok...

Besok, aku benar-benar dicampakan. Apa ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya seperti mati, ah aku lupa, bagaimana aku tahu rasanya mati, bukankah aku belum mati? Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!

Aku ingin minum lagi,

"hentikan, bodoh!" oh? Siapa yang baru saja mengataiku bodoh? Hah! Aku memang bodoh!

"kau sudah mabuk, dan masih ingin minum?! Hentikan!" jadi itu yesung hyung. Kenapa si kepala besar ini ada disini? Seharusnya dia sedang wajib militer! Aku benar-benar meragukan di sedang wamil, setiap hari hanya memposting foto di instagram, aaak hentikan untuk apa memikirkan si kura-kura ini.

"bodoh, kalau tak tahan maka hentikan saja pernikahannya!"

Aku tertawa, tertawa dengan kencang sekali. Sampai rasanya aku tak yakin, apa aku sedang tertawa? Atau menangis? Aku masih bisa melihat yesung hyun yang melihat prihatin padaku. Hah untuk apa dia melihatku seperti itu.

"aku ini manusia laknat. Aku berdosa. Aku menjijikan. Begitulah yang kalian pikirkan."

Baiklah sepertinya tak apa meracau. Yesung hyung sepertinya tak mendengar. Dia hanya sibuk membereskan kamarku.

"lalu kenapa jika aku mencintai laki-laki?! Apa itu merugikan kalian?! Hahahha bodoh! Urus saja hidup kalian!"

"hentikan kyu, bangunlah"

Aku hanya menuruti si kepala besar ini. berdiri dan menghempaskan badan di tempat tidur. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang mulai memburu. Aku tak merasa mempunyai penyakit paru-paru, tapi rasanya sulit sekali bernapas

"aku mencintainya. Kenapa kalian memisahkannya dariku?" yesung hyung melihatku sendu, apa dia juga melihat air mataku?

"kau tahu rasanya hyung? Aku sungguh tak tahan lagi, kumohon hentikan ini. aku tak bisa bernapas. Aku mohon..."

Kyuhyun POV end.

Yesung hanya terpaku melihat kyuhyun menangis tersedu sedu dihadapannya. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengusap bahu magnaenya. Dia tahu sungmin pasti punya alasan kuat, yang entah apa itu. Dia hanya tak tahu alasannya.

 **...KyuMin...**

"yeobseyo..."

...

"yesung hyung? Ah ne, ada apa?

...

Sungmin terpaku mendengar penjelasan di sebrang sana. "aku akan datang"

Sungmin menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"kau akan pergi?" sungjin heran melihat kakakkandungnya begitu tergesa-gesa "ini sudah malam"

"aku tidak akan menginap di dorm. Dini hari aku akan pulang. Aku tak akan kabur."

Sungjin hanya menghela napas lelah, bahkan dia belum sempat mengatakan apapun.

 **...KyuMin...**

Yesung segera berdiri melihat sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke kamar. Sedangkan sungmin, dia hanya menatap kyuhyun yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"maaf memintamu datang mendadak. Tapi, hanya kau yang dapat mengurusnya, seperti biasa."

Sungmin tersenyum maklum "gwencana hyung, gomawo sudah menghubungiku."

"aku akan meninggalkan kalian"

 **...KyuMin...**

Sungmin hanya menatap wajah kyuhyun yang terlelap. Setelah sempat membereskan beberapa barang yang tak harus ditempatnya, sungmin mengambil air dingin dan mengompres badan kyuhyun. Sepertinya kyuhyun demam.

Dia memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun, ' _bersabarlah,kyu. Bersabarlah sebentar saja_.'

Sungmin terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kyuhyun membuka matanya, lalu menatapnya.

Mereka hanya saling menatap, "apa salah mencintaimu? Semua orang bahkan boleh mencintaimu, kenapa aku tidak?"

Sungmin tak punya kata-kata lagi untuk membalas pertanyaan kyuhyun. Jadi dia hanya diam saja.

"kita berjanji akan bertemu lagi di persimpangan selanjutnya? Tapi kenapa kau malah berbalik arah? Tak kan ada persimpangan di belakang. Kau ingin mengakhiri segalanya?"

Sungmin melihat kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi, oh Tuhan melihat kyuhyun menangis hanya menambah luka di hatinya

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, digapainya tangan sungmin, "hyung.. kembalilah padaku. Kumohon..."

Sungmin semakin menangis mendengar permintaan kyuhyun. Tentu saja dia ingin, tapi...

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin penuh harap. Perlahan mendekatkan wajah untuk mencium bibir sungmin. Dia terlalu menyukai bibir itu. Dia terlalu mencintai pemilik bibir itu.

Mereka berciuman, berusaha mencari-cari rasa manis yang sempat hilang karena kepahitan.

"kembalilah padaku, hyung..."

 **...KyuMin...**

TBC

Happy Birthday Sungmin! Saengil Chukkae Lee Sungmin,jangan lupa cepet cerai ya! :p

Hai masih adakah yang nungguin kisah ini?

Terima kasih yang masih nungguin, makasih juga yang udah review,

 **ShinYangChoi, lee137, orange girls, kyumindudut,me2310, peachpetals, nymph673, oallea, PumpkinEvil137, Choi Rye Hyun,**

Makasih buat semua saran, komentar dan pendapatnya. Kalo ada pujian dari reader, itu semua aku dedikasikan buat sumber inspirasi, the one and only KYUMIN

Selamat tahun baru chingudeul, semga tahun ini kita dapat kabar baik dari KYUMIN

Ada yang nonton KRY? Ada project kyumin lho, ayo gabung! Gak nonton juga boleh gabung kok. Booth joyers indonesia nanti ada di sekitaran hall 7 ice bsd. Dibuka jam 08.00 sampe jam 12.00 ada take photo juga jam 12.10

Ayooo semarakkan, biar KYU tau joyers masih ada di Indonesia!

The last,

Keep Calm and love KYUMIN


	6. Chapter 6 : At Close

...

Previous Chapter:

 _Mereka hanya saling menatap, "apa salah mencintaimu? Semua orang bahkan boleh mencintaimu, kenapa aku tidak?"_

 _Sungmin tak punya kata-kata lagi untuk membalas pertanyaan kyuhyun. Jadi dia hanya diam saja._

" _kita berjanji akan bertemu lagi di persimpangan selanjutnya? Tapi kenapa kau malah berbalik arah? Tak kan ada persimpangan di belakang. Kau ingin mengakhiri segalanya?"_

 _Sungmin melihat kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi, oh Tuhan melihat kyuhyun menangis hanya menambah luka di hatinya_

 _Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, digapainya tangan sungmin, "hyung.. kembalilah padaku. Kumohon..."_

 _Sungmin semakin menangis mendengar permintaan kyuhyun. Tentu saja dia ingin, tapi..._

 _Kyuhyun memandang sungmin penuh harap. Perlahan mendekatkan wajah untuk mencium bibir sungmin. Dia terlalu menyukai bibir itu. Dia terlalu mencintai pemilik bibir itu._

 _Mereka berciuman, berusaha mencari-cari rasa manis yang sempat hilang karena kepahitan._

" _kembalilah padaku, hyung..."_

...

Please, enjoy this chapt

.

.

.

' _Jadi figur belakangmu ternyata begitu cantik. Bodohnya aku baru menyadari ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku. Hatiku sakit ketika air mata ini perlahan jatuh. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya ketika melihatmu pergi. Menangis, ketika melihatmu pergi'_ ~At Close

...

KYUHYUN POV

Aku masih disini, berdiri disamping jendela kamarku. Kota Seoul memang indah, indah tapi sibuk. Diantara orang-orang yang sibuk itu adakah yang sedang jatuh cinta? Atau sedang patah hati? Atau yang jatuh cinta tapi juga patah hati? Mungkin ada.

Atau, diantara mereka ada juga yang sedang bahagia karena takdir mengijinkan bersama dengan yang dicintai. Ah baik sekali takdir itu ya. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku akan merasakan kebaikan takdir juga?

Dan bicara soal takdir, ternyata bukan takdirku bersanding dengannya. Hari ini, dia akan berdiri di altar. Tentu saja bukan denganku. Aku laki-laki, mereka bilang itu tak boleh.

Tidak, aku tak lagi ingin menyalahkan takdir, jika itu kulakukan maka semua hal indah lain yang terjadi padaku dan dia juga harus aku sesali? Tidak.

Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintai semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Dulu aku tak tahu, tapi sekarang aku tahu sepenting apa ia untukku. bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa bernapas dengan baik, lihat saja air mata ini terus mengalir. Bodoh!

Aku laki-laki! Tapi, apa aku boleh menangis? Bolehkah aku menangis karna kesalahanku sendiri? Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar kejam...

...

 _Flashback_

"kembalilah padaku, hyung..."

Kulihat sungmin mengambil alih genggaman tanganku. Dia mengenggam erat kedua tanganku dengan tangan munginya "aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Tapi aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Maafkan aku."

Lee Sungmin mengatakan itu? Dia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri segalanya?

"Hyung..."

"aku menyerah kyu, kebersamaan tak membuat kita bahagia, bukan? Jadi kenapa kita tak berpisah saja? Aku sadar, kau... tak cukup baik untukku"

Apa katanya?!

"Kau tak tahu caranya membahagiakanku, kau hanya tahu kita bersama dan saling mencintai, tapi kau tak tahu keinginanku untuk bahagia."

"Lee Sungmin! Kau bilang, kita bersama dan saling mencintai itu cukup bagimu?"

"tidak kyu, itu hanya aku yang terlalu sombong. Kau ingin kita kembali bersama? lalu setelah itu apa? Karir kita hancur, kita dibenci banyak orang, keluarga kita malu. Itu yang kau mau? Itu bukan kebahagiaanku kyu, bukan."

Sungmin hyung tahu, badanku tengah bergetar sekarang. Bukan hanya karena demam. Dia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

"berjuanglah untuk karirmu, untuk keluargamu. Untuk ELF."

"jadi, aku tak ada dalam daftar kebehagiaanmu hyung?" dan Sungmin tak menjawabnya

...

Dia menyuruhku sukses? Dia menyuruhku berjuang? Berjuang untuk apa?!

Aku... aku lelah...

Aku ingin berhenti, kumohon hentikan semuanya.

Ddrrrtttt itu ponselku. ' _Upacaranya sudah selesai. Kami akan pulang, kau baik-baik saja?'_

Itu Donghae hyung. Aku tersenyum lirih. Jadi, semua sudah selesai?

' _aku hancur. Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar'_

...

Aku memilih duduk di pojok malam ini. jika biasanya akan ada dua cangkir kopi disini, maka jangan tanya kenapa hanya ada satu sekarang. Karena cangkir satu lagi, tak akan disediakan lagi.

Aku hanya perlu sendiri, aku hanya perlu mengatur kembali napasku. Mencoba meredam semua sakit yang sedang kurasakan ini. mencoba berpura-pura, sluka ini tak pernah ada.

KYUHYUN POV END

...

SUNGMIN POV

Selesai. Akhirnya acara ini selesai. Apa aktingku cukup bagus? Apa senyumku cukup meyakinkan? Keluargaku menyuruhku untuk tinggal malam ini. tidak. Aku tidak bisa.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Di kamar kami, dahulu. Atau sekarang, kamarku saja. 'Kyu, kau dimana? Kau baik-baik sajakan?'

Dddrrrrtttt

' _kau baik-baik saja?'_

Aku tersenyum, leeteuk hyung tak henti-hentinya mengirimiku pesan sejak kemarin. _'aku hancur, apa itu bisa dikatakan baik?'_

' _itu cukup baik untuk semua orang. Dia juga hancur sepertimu. Kuatlah min. Sebentar saja'_

Berita itu lebih buruk bagiku. Jika boleh memilih, aku ingin hancur sendiri saja. ' _aku tahu, gomawo hyung'_

 _..._

' _aku akan berjalan di jalanku sendiri, hyung. Tanpamu. Aku akan buktikan padamu, tak ada orang yang lebih baik selain aku untuk mendampingimu. Tunggulah aku, sebentar saja.'_

' _aku akan melewati jalan ini sendirian kyu, aku berjanji akan sampai di persimpangan itu, menunggumu jika kau belum tiba. Bersabarlah kyu, kumohon.'_

TBC

Thanks buat yang udah review semalam. Tapi reviewnya gak bisa aku baca. Entah kenapa ga muncul, padahal nambah terus.

Sayang banget, padahal aku paling seneng baca review reader semua. :'(

Kalo ada yang mau berkenan kirim review lewat pm, aku makasih banget.

Btw, happy new year. Happy sungmin day.

See you tomorrow at ice bsd!

Keep Calm and Love KYUMIN


	7. Chapter 7 : The Ways To Say Goodbye

Chapter 7: Ways of Say Goodbye

' _Aku mencintaimu, sebanyak aku merasa takut. Setengah gila memikirkan hari bahagia dan menyedihkan yang tak bisa kulupakan. Jangan lupa, sepertinya harus menjadi gelap sehingga cahaya bisa dilihat..._

 _Tolong ingatlah, tolong... jika tak ada lagi tempat untuk hatimu bersandar, aku akan datang. Aku masih disini untukmu.' ~Ways of Say goodbye_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hyung... apa aku mengganggu?" Leeteuk melihat Kangin menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar

"aniya, masuklah. Aku hanya sedang mendengarkan lagu."

Kangin tak yakin jika Leeteuk benar-benar sedang mendengarkan musik, jelas sekali leader Super Junior ini sedang melamun sehingga tak menyadari ketukannya tadi. Tapi akhirnya Kangin tak membantah, hanya mendudukan diri di hadapan Leeteuk.

"ada apa hm?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Kangin.

"apa kau tak merasakan? Ada yang berbeda dengan kita sekarang."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya, dia tak mengerti dengan penggunaan kata ' _kita'_ yang Kangin maksudkan. "kita?"

"kita, hyung. Super Junior. Kau tak ingin menyelesaikan ini?"

Rasanya ingin sekali Leeteuk menceritakan bebannya ini pada Kangin. Sungguh dia tak tahu keputusannya ini benar atau tidak. Tapi, dia sudah berjanji pada Sungmin...

"menurutmu apa yang harus diselesaikan?"

"Kyuhyun? Sungmin? Member?" Kangin tahu, Leeteuk hanya pura-pura tak mengerti

"Mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka tahu konsekuensi apa yang mereka lakukan. Tugas kita hanya menjaga Super Junior tetap ada."

"bagaimana kita menjaganya jika member sekarang sudah tak seperti dulu, hyung? Kau yakin ELF diluar sana akan tetap bertahan jika dalam SJ sendiri ada keretakan? Dan keretakan itu jelas sekali terlihat, hyung."

Leeteuk tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kangin. Dia hanya tak ingin melukai siapapun. _'sudah cukup sungmin, sudah cukup dia saja'_

"kita akan baik-baik saja, Kangin-ah. Selama kau tetap menjaga kami, kita akan baik. Jangan pedulikan masalah lain selain Super Junior dan ELF. Jangan."

"maksudmu, masalah Sungmin? Aku tahu dia tak pergi ke Maldives bukan?" Kangin memicingkan mata melihat Hyungnya terkejut. Cukup sudah ia berdiam diri selama ini. cukup sudah.

Leeteuk terkejut, tentu saja. Apa Kyuhyun juga tahu dimana Sungmin? Tak boleh! "Bisakah kau tak menceritakannya pada siapapun?"

"termasuk Kyuhyun?" Kangin merasakan sendiri suaranya mulai meninggi

"ya. Terutama dia."

Leeteuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menurutnya obrolan ini sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan, ia tak ingin Kangin bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Baru saja Leeteuk akan mencapai pintu, ketika kangin berkata "jangan korbankan satu untuk yang lain, hyung. Dan jangan biarkan kami tercerai-berai." Leeteuk mendengarkannya, tapi dia tetap beranjak pergi.

...

Leeteuk berusaha menghubungi Sungmin sejak tadi, tapi entah kenapa dongsaengnya itu sangat sulit dihubungi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu, semoga saja Sungmin segera meneleponnya balik.

...

Sungmin menatap sendu piano yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia menekan tuts piano tapi sepertinya sulit sekali menemukan nada yang pas untuk lagu yang sedang ingin ia nyanyikan.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, bahkan yang bisa ia lakukan setelah pulang ke rumah hanya bermain piano atau gitarnya. Dia tahu, pikirannya sedang tak ada disini.

Akhirnya sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, semoga tidur dapat membuat otaknya berjalan lagi.

...

Sungmin terkejut mendapati banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari leeteuk. Bukankah leeteuk berjanji tak akan menghubunginya untuk sementara ini?

Tapi akhirnya sungmin memutuskan untuk menelepon leeteuk. Dering telepon menunggu terdengar di sebrang sana. Leeteuk bahkan mengangkatnya di dering kedua, terlihat sekali dia menunggu panggilan sungmin.

"yeobseo hyung..."

" _sungmin-ah? syukurlah kau segera menghubungiku. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."_

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mendengarkan penjelasan leeteuk dengan wajah tegang, ' _bagaimana ini?'_

" _sungmin kau mendengarku?"_

"ah? Nde, hyung. Aku mengerti. aku akan segera berangkat besok."

"hmm apa tak bisa kau berangkat hari ini? maaf memaksamu, tapi aku rasa tak ada waktu lagi."

Sungmin menghela napas lelah, dia tahu semuanya tak akan mudah. "baiklah hyung."

Di detik selanjutnya, sambungan terputus dan sungmin segera mengemasi baju-bajunya.

...

Yesung mendapatkan hari liburnya dari tugas militer yang sedang ia jalani. Karena bingung menghabiskan waktu, akhirnya dia memutuskan mengunjungi dorm. Sebenarnya yesung ingin menghubungi penghuni dorm terlebih dahulu, dia tidak ingin sendirian disana. Akan tetapi tak ada satupun dari member yang menganggkat teleponnya.

Wajar saja mungkin masih terlalu pagi, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 KST. Tapi untuk para member yang terbiasa pulang tengah malam karena jadwal yang padat, jam 08.00 masih bisa dibilang 'terlalu pagi'.

Yesung merasa tak perlu memencet bel saat tiba di depan pintu dorm, jadi dia hanya memasukan password apartement dan masuk begitu saja.

Dorm terlihat sepi tapi keberadaan tv yang menyela menandakan ada member yang sudah bangun. Yesung melangkah memasuki dorm dan mencari keberadaan member. Dia sengaja tidak memanggil siapapun karena ingin bermaksud mengejutkan, begitulah pikirnya.

Tapi setelah ruang tamu dan dapur ia telusuri, masih tak terlihat juga batang hidung siapapun. Lalu ia melihat siluet tubuh Kangin memasuki kamar Leeteuk. Yesung merasa ingin tertawa, dia berpikir sekalian saja mengagetkan dua orang itu di kamar leeteuk. Akan tetapi, belum sampai maksudnya, dia mendengar Kangin menyebut nama sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun.

Yesung tahu, saat ini pembicaraan mengenai sungmin menajdi sangat tabu disebutkan oleh semua member. Jika kangin dan leeteuk memilih membicarakan sungmin di kamar, berarti itu adalah hal yang penting. Yesung memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi keluar dorm setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orangtersebut. Tak peduli dia pertemuannya dengan member harus dibatalkan. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Dalam perjalanannya kelaur dari apartement, yesung (entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan) bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Oh kebetulan yang aneh, dia sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun dan bocah ini muncul begitu saja. Tapi tunggu, Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyapanya,

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terlihat berbalik dan terkejut melihat yesung sedang berjalan ke arahnya, 'sedang apalagi yesung hyung disini? Bukankah dia terlalu sering muncul?'

"hyung? Kau libur lagi?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum bodoh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, dia lebih memilih mengatakan hal yang lebih penting daripada alasan kenapa dia sering mendapat libur dari tugas militernya.

"mau minum kopi? Aku akan mampir ke kamarmu." Lalu yesung menarik Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Tak peduli apa tujuan kyuhyun pulang ke dorm.

...

Yesung masih berusaha merangkai teka-teki pembicaraan kangin dan leeteuk tadi. Dia tak ingin salah menyampaikan berita pada Kyuhyun, yang pada akhirnya membuat segalanya lebih memburuk.

Dan kyuhyun juga tak berniat mengawali pembicaraan. Dia hanya memainkan ponselnya tak jelas. Baginya, yesung ada disini saja sudah cukup. 'Setidaknya aku tak sendiri'

"Kau tak ada kegiatan hari ini?" akhirnya yesung memulai.

"hanya latihan, itupun nanti sore."

"oh" yesung terlihat kesulitan mencari kata. Dia cukup bingung harus memulia darimana.

"Kyu..."

"ya?"

Yesung cukup kesal karena Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada ponselnya. Sedangka sedari tadi ia sibuk memikirkan obrolan ini.

"bisakah kau berhenti main game?!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat yesung menatapnya tajam. Dia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu berusaha fokus melihat yesung.

Yesung cukup terpana akan sikap kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kyuhyun lebih mementingkan dirinya dibandingkan game-game bodoh itu?

Yesung berdehem salah tingkah, "hmmm kau cukup penurut akhir-akhir ini ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, tak menanggapi ucapan yesung. Dan yesung tahu, itu berarti keadaan kyuhyun sedang benar-benar tak baik. Berita itu memang harus disampaikan, setidaknya ini akan membuat kyuhyun lebih baik, mungkin?

"kau tahu, entah kenapa sejak semalam aku selalau memikirkan sungmin." Yesung memulai. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat menegang, oh dia tak ingin mendengar nama itu untuk sementara ini.

"mungkinkah sungmin sedang membutuhkan bantuanku ya?" yesung melanjutkan. Terdiam sebentar menunggu reaksi kyuhyun.

"kau... tak merindukannya?" yesung ragu bertanya.

"hyung... sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun tak ingin yesung terus menerus mengungkit sungmin. Dia-sedang-tak-ingin-mengingat-sungmin.

"kau yakin dia ke luar negeri?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. yesung tersenyum menyadari kyuhyun akhirnya mulai tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"kau tak mencoba menghubungin ponselnya?"

Ucapan yesung sungguh membuat kyuhyun bimbang. Menghubungi sungmin? Tentu saja dia ingin. Tapi, untuk apa ...

"aku tak mengerti yang kau ucapkan hyung, maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengarkan omong kosong tentang sungmin lagi.

...

Dalam perjalanan menuju dorm kembali, kyuhyun tak tahan memikirkan saran yesung-hyungnya. Dia masih bimbang, dan dia mulai menaruh harapan (lagi). Apa sebenarnya sungmin tak benar-benar bulan madu? Tangan kanannya mulai mengambil ponsel dan melakukan panggilan.

...

Sungmin cukup kesulitan membawa kopernya ini seorang diri. apalagi dia harus waspada tak ada satupun lensa kamera yang tertuju padanya. Sampai akhirnya ponsel miliknya bergetar dan tertera nama Cho Kyuhyun disana. Sungmin melotot tak percaya.

...

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya mendadak. Dia tak menyangka nomor sungmin masih aktif. 'bukankah dia di luar negeri?' pikirnya. 'tunggu mungkin saja memang nomornya tak sengaja diaktifkan dan ditingggalkan di korea'. Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya karena sejak tadi beberapa mobil sudah meneriakinya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan mengaktifkan nomor pribadi dari ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi sungmin lagi. Namun nihil, nomor itu sudah tak aktif. Ada apa ini?

Beberapa hari kemudian...

...

"segeralah beristirahat, dan sampai jumpa besok."

Leeteuk menutup latihan untuk konser Super Show 6 besok. Semua orang terlihat lelah tapi merasa tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Super Junior menaiki van yang sudah disediakan untuk menuju hotel. Sesampainya di hotel semua orang bergegas masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Sungmin berjalan lunglai, dia tak banyak berbicara hari ini. dia bahkan menyadari sejak tadi tak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara selain Ryewook. Tapi sungmin mencoba untuk mengabaikan kesepiannya, bukankah besok ia akan bertemu dengan ELF?

Sungmin tersenyum sedih memikirkannya. 'Apa mereka masih setia padaku? Aku bahkan sudah berkhianat'

Ponselnya bergetar tepat saat ia akan benar-benar terlelap. Dan sungmin melihat nama Kyuhyun disana.

...

Dua orang itu terlihat canggung. Mereka hanya duduk diam menatap langit malam dari balkon kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa ia mau saja diajak bertemu malam-malam begini, bahkan ini di kamar!  
"bagaimana maldives hyung?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"indah, kau tahu? Bahkan kau bisa melihat pantulan dirimu di air laut." Sungmin merasa perlu menetralkan suaranya. Entah kenapa ia merasa suaranya bergetar.

"begitukah? Aku jadi ingin kesana."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. 'ada apa dengan bocah ini?'

"aku.. mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu hyung." Kyuhyun berdiri dan berbalik enghadap sungmin. Melihat langsung pada mata sungmin. Dia tahu hyungnya ini tak akan pernah bisa berbohong di hadapannya langsung.

Dan sungmin mulai bingung denga tingkah laku Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun mulai mencurigai sesuatu? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Sungmin segera mencari akal.

"ah, kudengar kemarin kau meneleponku? Ponselku tertinggal dirumah, dan sungjin mengatakan bahwa kau menelepon, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya "huh? Aku tak meneleponmu."

"benarkah? Sungjin bilang kau menghubungiku."

"aku tak meneleponmu hyung, justru aku menelepon sungjin."

Sungmin melotot tak percaya, apa maksudnya ini? jelas-jelas kemarin nomor kyuhyun menghubungi ponselnya. Apa saat itu kyuhyun sedang mabuk? Dan apa katanya? Kyuhyun menelepon sungjin? Untuk apa?

"Tapi, benarkah aku pernah menhubungimu saat kau di maldives?"

"iya, kau menghubungiku "

"Tapi aku tak merasa menghubungimu. Mungkin kau salah lihat"

"Tidak kyu, aku yakin nomor handphonemu yang menelepon."

"hyung yakin melihat dengan benar? Mungkin nama lee hyukjae?"

"ck kau ini benar-benar. Aku yakin melihat nama kontakmu memanggil di ponselku saat itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. _'jadi benar?'_

Dia kembali duduk, kali ini lebih dekat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun merasa terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada di dekatnya, bahkan Kyuhyun kini mengusap halus pipinya.

"K-Kyu.."

"aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, bagaimanapun akibatnya untukku, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. Kau hanya harus mengingat bahwa aku masih ada. Jika dulu aku ada disisimu, maka sekarang aku hanya menjauh sedikit. Tak meninggalkanmu, hanya menjaga jarak. Tak mendekat, hanya melihatmu dari jauh. Agar kau leluasa menikmati kebahagaiaanmu. Dan jika kau membutuhkanku, kau hanya perlu memanggilku. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin yang terhipnotis oleh senyuman dan sentuhan lembut di pipiny hanya bisa mengangguk begitu saja.

Tak menyadari Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dari kamarnya.

' _tunggu saja, hyung. Aku akan tahu apa sebenarnya rencanamu.'_

 _..._

Flashback ON

 _Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya mendadak. Dia tak menyangka nomor sungmin masih aktif. 'bukankah dia di luar negeri?' pikirnya. 'tunggu mungkin saja memang nomornya tak sengaja diaktifkan dan ditingggalkan di korea'. Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya karena sejak tadi beberapa mobil sudah meneriakinya._

 _Akhirnya dia memutuskan mengaktifkan nomor pribadi dari ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi sungmin lagi. Namun nihil, nomor itu sudah tak aktif. Ada apa ini?_

 _Kyuhyun memutarbalik mobilnya, yesung hyung pasti tahu sesuatu._

 _..._

" _Yeobseoo?"_

" _Sungjin-ah? Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun."_

" _ah ne, Kyuhyun hyung? Ada apa menelepon?"_

" _hmm aku menghubungimu atas nama orang tuaku. Mereka bilang kemarin tak sempat datang ke pernikahan.. ehm Sungmin hyung. Mereka meminta maaf."_

" _ah, gwenchana hyung. Aku akan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya kepada orang tuaku dan sungmin hyung."_

" _bisakah aku lengsung menghubungi sungmin hyung? Maksudku, eommaku yang akan menghubungi sungmin. Bisakah aku meminta nomoer ponselnya yang aktif diluar negeri?"_

 _Jeda sesaat sebelum suara sungjin terdengar lagi. "mian hyung, aku tak tahu. Sungmin hyung berkata tak ingin diganggu jadi bahakan kami keluarganya tak bisa menghubunginya."_

" _oh begitu?apa sungmin sengaja tak membawa ponsel juga?" Kyuhyun bahkan lupa menyebutkan kata hyung- dalam kalimatnya. Dia tak sabar mendengar jawaban dongsaeng kandung sungmin ini._

" _aku rasa dia membawanya, hanya saja tak memberitahu nomornya."_

 _Kyuhyun merasa ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Tapi dia harus menahan diri. "baiklah, terima kasih informasinya, sungjin-ah. aku teleponnya."_

 _Setelah sambungan terputus, Kyuhyun segera menghubungi seseorang, yang segera diangkat di dering pertama._

" _kau benar hyung. Sungmin masih di korea selatan."_

 _..._

" _aku sudah menelepon sungjin tadi."_

 _..._

" _hmm kau benar, aku perlu memastikan pada sungmin hyung juga. Terima kasih hyung, kau membuka mataku"_

 _..._

" _kau benar, aku akan terus berjuang. Gomawo. Kau selalu membantuku."_

 _Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya, merasa tak sabar bertemu sungmin._

 _..._

" _menelepon siapa?"_

" _kyuhyun."_

" _besok pasti foto-foto mereka segera beredar."_

" _hmm, mereka pasti tengah ketir-ketir mencari cara untuk meyakinkan kyuhyun bahwa sungmin tengah berbulan madu."_

" _hah, kasian sungmin hyung." Ryewook menghela napas_

" _hmm kasian kyuhyun juga." Yesung menimpali._

 _..._

Flashback OFF

...

Sungmin terbangun di pagi hari. Hari ini masih ada latihan tersisa sebelum show mereka. Jadi dia bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk kemudian sarapan bersama member.

Sungmin sedang menikmati guyuran air hangat saat tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada percakapannya semalam dengan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku tak sadar?!" Sungmin baru saja ingat jika semalam secara tak sadar mengakui pada Kyuhyun jika ia sendiri yang menerima telepon Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Ini gawat!"

Dia segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya agar bisa menghubungi Leeteuk. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, 'tunggu, bukankah bagus jika Kyuhyun merasa curiga? Dengan begitu aku tak perlu memberitahunya secara langsung. Dan dia tak harus menanggung sakit yang lebih dari sebelumnya.'

Ya, Sungmin berfikir tak apa Kyuhyun mengetahui segala rencananya. Setidaknya itu bisa meringankan bebannya bukan. Tapi getaran di ponsel membuatnya tersadar.

1 pesan masuk.

' _Selamat pagi, kau sudah bangun hyung? Segeralah turun untuk sarapan. Aku menunggumu.'_

Sungmin tersenyum, segera mengetikan balasan untuk Kyuhyun,

' _Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Kyu. Aku menunggumu.'_

Sungmin akhirnya melenggang kembali berjlan ke kamar mandi untuk meneruskan mandi paginya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada beban berat yang berkurangdari pundaknya. Dia merasa lebih ringan untuk tersenyum.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi menandakan 1 pesan kembali masuk.

' _kau benar, tunggu aku hyung.'_

 _..._

TBC

Lama banget buat kembali memutuskan untuk bisa nulis lagi. Sempet merasa ga ada gunanya nulis giniian. Tiba-tiba hilang semua rasa percaya dan kagum sama salah satu tokoh utama di kisah ini. tergantikan dengan rasa benci dan kecewa.

Dengan semua kejadian yg terjadi akhir-akhir ini, apa ada yang ngerasa super junior udah ga kayak dulu lagi?

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ngebayangin sungmin benar-benar ga akan bersama SJ lagi setelah wamil. Semoga aja tidak.

Tapi gara-gara pemikiran itu, aku jd berhenti percaya sama sungmin. Sama kyumin.

Sampai akhirnya skrg aku benar-benar berhenti berharap.

Sulit rasanya ngegambarin perasaan aku ke kyumin skrg.

Aku hanya percaya diaantara mereka dulu ada sesuatu.

Sekarang, biarin waktu yang bicara. Mari kita tetep dukung SJ apapun yang terjadi. Jikapun kyumin ga akan bisa kayak dulu lagi, jikapun sungmin tak akan kembali (pahitnya). Aku hanya akan mendukung SJ.

Aku berhenti mempercayai kyumin tapi aku berharap suatu saat mereka bisa berbaikan, bersama lagi. Entah sebagai saudara atau sebagai teman. Hanya ingin melihat mereka bersama sebagai apapun dan bahagia. Itu saja.

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca karyaku ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapt selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8: Till I Reach Your Star

Chapter 8: Till I Reach Your Star

.

.

.

 _Before..._

1 pesan masuk.

 _|'Selamat pagi, kau sudah bangun hyung? Segeralah turun untuk sarapan. Aku menunggumu.'|_

Sungmin tersenyum, segera mengetikan balasan untuk Kyuhyun,

 _|'Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Kyu. Aku menunggumu.'|_

Sungmin akhirnya melenggang kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk meneruskan mandi paginya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada beban berat yang berkurang dari pundaknya. Dia merasa lebih ringan untuk tersenyum.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi menandakan 1 pesan kembali masuk.

|' _kau benar, tunggu aku hyung.'|_

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju restaurant di hotel tempatnya menginap bersama member lain. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, tak kunjung hilang senyuman di bibirnya sejak tadi.

Sedangkan di tempat berbeda, Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih meributkan mereka akan memesan apa untuk sarapan kali ini.

"Ya! Kau kalah taruhan semalam jadi kau harus membiarkanku untuk memilih makanan kali ini!" Donghae berkata sambil melemparkan handuk bekas mandinya ke wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kau selalu memesan ikan-ikanan di manapun. Aku bosan bodoh!"

"Ck, salahmu yang memaksaku ikut taruhan itu. Sudah ayo cepat keluar. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu!"

Donghae baru saja membuka pintu dan keluar kamar saat melihat Sungmin berjalan sendirian melewati kamar mereka. Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae hanya diam saja pun menolehkan kepalanya keluar kamar demi melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan sahabat bodohnya ini.

Eunhyuk menghela napas, kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum geli dan menganggukan kepalanya.

...

.

.

Sungmin masih berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil ketika dia sampai di lift. Segera saja dia memencet tombol untuk menuju ke bawah, sungmin merasa malas menggunakan tangga karena itu akan menghabiskan waktu dan tenaganya.

Baru saja pintu lift terbuka saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencegahnya dan dia juga merasakan seseorang menepuk bokongnya kasar. Sungmin kaget setengah mati dan tanpa Sungmin sadari dua orang pelaku tersebut segera masuk ke dalam lift yang telah terbuka dan segera memencet tombol menutup agar Sungmin tak bisa menyusul mereka.

Sungmin baru sadar telah dikerjai oleh dua dongsaeng pasangan ikan dan monyet itu. Dia hanya menghela napas lelah dan berjalan menuju tangga. Memang takdirnya lebih sedikit berkeringat hari ini. begitulah pikirnya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya tertawa terbahak melihat wajah masam Sungmin saat tiba di meja makan dan bergabung bersama member lain.

"Hyung, wajahmu asam sekali pagi ini. apa ada yang telah melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh padamu?" Eunhyuk masih berusaha menyindir Sungmin

Dan yang disindir hanya memberikan tatapan malasnya lalu segera duduk.

Tak menyerah kini donghae masih saja berusaha, "Sungmin hyung memang harus banyak berolah raga seperti turun tangga dari lantai tujuh sampe kesini contohnya, agar program dietnya sukses."

Member SJ yang tidak mengerti pembicaran hanya mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ikan?" Akhirnya Kangin bersuara

"Ya siapa yang hyung maksud dengan ikan?!" Donghae menjawab tak terima.

"aku tak bermaksud berbicara denganmu, kau saja yang sadar diri." dan member lain hanya tertawa melihat donghae mati kutu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban ini. semoga ini bertahan lama.

"Bahkan uri Sungmin juga senyum-senyum sendiri." Celetuk Heechul

Semua orang kini memandang Sungmin, merasa diperhatikan akhirnya Sungmin mendongak melihat semua member. Kini ia salah tingkah, "Ya! Apa aku tak boleh tersenyum? Bahkan iblis pun bisa tersenyum." Sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Kyuhyun yang kebetulan duduk di hadapannya.

Serempak semua member tertawa kembali, Kyuhyun yang merasa tertuduh segera berdiri dan menunjuk Sungmin yang masih senyum sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Ya Hyung! Kau mengataiku iblis?!"

Sungmin kembali mendongak, sambil menggeleng polos dia berkata, "ahni, kau saja yang sensitif. Tunggu, jadi kau merasa iblis?"

Dan bertambah membahanalah tawa dari meja besar tersebut. Eunhyuk bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata tak tahan menahan tawa karena perkataan Sungmin.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun, kau sendiri yang mengatai dirimu iblis?!" Heechul masih saja tertawa. Tapi tawanya lenyap saat dia mendengar Ryewook berkata dengan polosnya,

"Jika Kyuhyun iblis, kau apa hyung?"

Hening saat itu juga sampai Leeteuk berucap, "Dia eommanya Kyuhyun." Disusul gelak tawa cekikikan dari semua member.

...

.

.

.

Makan pagi saat itu sudah hampir selesai, semua member sudah harus bersiap untuk show hari ini. Sungmin merasakan getaran di ponselnya dan melihat istrinya menghubungi. Dia menghela napas sebelum beranjak dan bermaksud mengangkatnya di toilet.

"Yoboseoyo.."

"Apa aku mengganggu?" terdengar suara yeoja dari sebrang sana.

"ahni, kami baru selesai makan."

"aku hanya mengingatkan, ayahmu akan memantau konsermu hari ini. jadi kau harus pastikan tak ada skinship antara kau dan kau-tahu-siapa"

Sungmin meringis dalam hati, bahkan sekarang ia seperti boneka yang tak berhak melakukan apapun tanpa ijin orang lain. "Arra, gomawo sudah mengingatkan. Kututup."

Tanpa menunggu perkataan dari lawan bicaranya, sungmin segera menutup teleponnya. Sampai ponselnya kembali bergetar, kali ini sebuah pesan masuk.

| _Candaan yang hebat. Kutunggu senyumanmu di panggung. |_

Sungmin tersenyum geli menerima pesan itu dan segera mengetik balasannya.

...

.

.

Ryewook melirik Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bermain dengan ponselnya, bertambah bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri. Merasa bulu kuduknya merinding Ryewook berusaha menjauh dan tak ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. _'kenapa setan itu terus saja tersenyum?_ ' batinnya takut

...

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun masih tersenyum saat membaca kembali pesan yang beberapa jam lalu masuk ke ponselnya.

 _|Kenapa tidak kau yang membuatku tersenyum, setan manis?|_

"Ayo berkumpul!"

...

.

.

Ini malam natal, semua orang seharusnya berbahagia menyambutnya. Semua orang pasti memilih merayakan bersama orang tersayang seperti keluarga. Sungmin memang merayakannya bersama keluarga tapi sedari tadi ia bahkan sangat lelah hanya untuk terus tersenyum. Senyum itu tak benar-benar dari hatinya, ' _hm aku memang aktor yang hebat'_ batinnya miris.

Makan malam dengan keluarganya kali ini tak hanya dihadiri oleh orang tua dan adiknya, tapi juga dilengkapi dengan hadirnya mertua sekaligus istri 'sah'nya. Sungjin merasakan jika hyungnya tak nyaman disini, bahkan diapun masih merasa asing dengan suasana ini. tapi tak ada yang bsia dilakukan.

Setelah makan malam selesai dan diselingi dengan perbincangan singkat antar keluarga, mertua sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang dan diantarkan sendiri oleh sungmin beserta istrinya. ' _demi kesopanan'_ begitulah pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil saat dilihat ponsel miliknya berkedip-kedip.

1 pesan diterima

|Selamat natal, hyung. Kau menginginkan sesuatu malam ini?|

...

.

.

"Kau tak akan menginap disini?" wanita itu bertanya heran saat melihat sungmin bergegas masuk kembali ke mobil.

"tidak, aku akan tidur di dorm."

"wae? Kau mau bertemu seseorang?"

Sungmin mulai merasa kesal dengan semua ini. "lalu kenapa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Wanita itu mulai melihat ekspresi sungmin mengeras, tak ingin menambah kekesalan sungmin dia berkata "tak bisakah kau berhati-hati? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kau tak menghabiskan malam natal denganku?"

"kau khawatir dengan itu nyonya?"

"tentu saja, kau pikir mudah menjalani ini semua?"

"lalu kenapa tak kita hentikan saja?!" Suara sungmin mulai meninggi. Si wanita tahu jika sungmin tengah marah sekarang.

"Baiklah lakukan sesukamu. Tapi kau harus ada bersamaku besok." Katanya penuh penekanan.

Sungmin menatap kepergian wanita itu menghilang ke dalam rumahnya. Dia ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan

To: Cho Kyuhyun

|Aku ingin menjadi milikmu malam ini.|

...

.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar berusaha memahami arti dibalik pesan hyungnya. Sebenarnya dia berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran kotor, tapi entah kenapa kesimpulan pikirannya selalu berakhir kesana.

"tidak, tidak, tidak, ckck apa yang kupikirkan?!"

Akhirnya setelah galau resah dan gelisah memikirkan pesan sungmin, dia memutuskan untuk menelepon saja.

" _yoboseoyo.. kyu..."_

"ekhem hyung, kau belum tidur?" Kyuhyun merasa suaranya terdengar gugup. Tentu saja dia gugup!

" _aku baru saja akan tidur, kenapa kau menelepon? Ini sudah hampir jam 1 malam."_

Kyuhyun bingung harus memulai darimana, "kau ingin aku mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

" _permintaan?"_

"ya, permintaanmu di pesan tadi. Kau masih ingat?"

Kyuhyun mendengar sungmin tertawa renyah, bahkan dirinya sendiripun ikut tertawa walau tak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan

Hingga suara sungmin terdengar lagi,

" _apa kau benar-benar bisa mengabulkannya?"_

"tentu saja. Ini malam natal."

" _jadi kau sedang bekerja menjadi santa klaus?"_

"ahni, aku santaKyu. Dan hanya akan mengabulkan permintaan Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum haru mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Lihatlah, orang telah dia khianati sedemikian rupa masih saja mampu membuatnya bahagia.

"hyuuung.. jadi bagaimana?"

" _hmm kabulkanlah."_

"saranghaeyo.. Lee Sungmin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sungmin tak sadar menitikkan air mata saat mendengar kata-kata itu terucap lagi dari mulut kyuhyun.

" _na..do.. aku juga mencintaimu kyu..."_

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan membicarakan banyak hal. Banyak hal yang membahagiakan dan mengundang tawa. Menyalurkan kerinduan ke masa-masa bahagia itu, dulu. Saling berbincang seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menjalani hubungan LDR. Yang membedakan, bukan jarak yang menjauhkan mereka, tapi kenyataan.

...

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya saat disadari orang di sebrang sana sudah tak menjawabnya. _'pasti tertidur'_

"ck, dasar menyebalkan" segera saja dia mengirimkan pesan singkat.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di malam tahun baru nanti. Semoga saja berhasil dan dia pun memejamkan matanya.

...

.

.

| _aku sudah menjadi santa klaus untukmu malam ini,_

 _Sekarang giliranmu mengabulkan keinginanku, ayo bertemu malam tahun baru nanti_. |

...

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri disini, di atap dorm Super Junior. Oh bulan desember benar-benar bulan yang sangat dingin. Bahkan kyuhyun sudah mengenakan berlapis-lapis baju tapi ia masih merasa kedinginan.

Kyuhyun melihat lagi jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, hampir jam 12 malam itu berarti tinggal beberapa menit lagi menuju tahun 2015. Sedangkan orang yang ditunggunya masih juga belum muncul. ' _hyung, kau dimana_?' batinnya nelangsa.

...

.

.

Di sebuah restaurant mewah di tengah kota Seoul, terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sepertinya sedang merayakan sesuatu. Jika dilihat dari jauh seperti keluarga bahagia tapi percayalah jika dari dekat tak ada benar-benar kebahagiaan disini.

Lee Sungmin menatap kue ulang tahun di depannya dengan mata sendu. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan dia harus segera menemui seseorang.

"kau melamun, hyung."

"Sungjin-ah, bisakah kau menolongku? Aku mohon sekali ini saja."

Sungjin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian dia berdiri dan berbicara dengan orang tuanya. Sungmin melihat ayahnya menatapnya tajam tapi kemudian menghembuskan napas kasar dan segera beranjak mengajak istri dan menantunya pergi.

Si wanita yang telah menikah dengan sungmin cukup bingung saat ayah mertuanya menyuruhnya ikut pulang bersama, padahal belum sampai pada acara tiup lilin.

"Aboenim, aku akan tinggal disini sebentar lagi."

Ayah Lee pun hanya beranjak tak peduli dan mengajak istrinya untuk beranjak pergi.

"kau tak ikut dengan mereka?" tanya Lee sungjin

"kau duluanlah, masih ada yang harus aku bincangkan dengan kakakmu."

Sungjin menatap kakaknya meminta maaf kemudian beranjak pergi. Sungmin hanya menatap kepergian sungjin dengan menyesal.

"ini malam tahun baru, dan ini hari ulang tahunmu. Tak bisakah kau bersama denganku?"

"dengar, jika kau akan berbicara tentang apa kata orang lagi. Bukankah kita tinggal berfoto bersama kemudian kau menguploadnya ke media sosialmu? Lalu mereka akan berpikir kita sedang bersama?"

"lalu apa? Setelah itu kau menemuinya?" Si wanita terlihat tak rela 'suami'nya pergi memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain.

"kenapa kau membuat ini rumit? Bisakah kita tak usah berdebat?"

"aku memberikanmu sebuah hadiah, kau tak ingin melihatnya dulu?"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak berhiaskan pita dari tangan si wanita.

Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun saat melihat isi kotak itu, hanya berdiri dan berniat pergi. Sebelum sebuah tangan menghalangi niatnya. "kau tak ingin memakainya?"

Sungmin melepaskan tangan itu dengan lembut sambil berkata, "kau sudah berjanji tak akan ada perasaan apapun diantara pernikahan kontrak ini. semoga kau selalu menepatinya. Kau jelas sudah tahu untuk siapa hatiku berlabuh."

Tapi si wanita langsung berdiri dan menghambur kepelukan sungmin, membuat sungmin kaget bukan main. _'apa wanita ini mabuk_?' pikirnya.

"lepaskan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan sepihak ini dan segera pergi saat pelukan itu terlepas dengan mudahnya.

Si wanita hanya memandang punggung 'suami'nya, dia mendengus kesal.

...

.

.

Sungmin menatap langit malam tahun baru dari balik kaca mobil, bukannya menuju dorm dia malah berakhir disini, di pinggir sungai Han. Dia merasa bimbang, ' _apa wanita itu mulai menyukaiku? Tidak! Tidak boleh terjadi! Itu hanya akan lebih menyakiti banyak orang!'_

Seharusnya sekarang sungmin berada di atap dorm, tempatnya berjanji untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi bahkan sekarang dia tak bisa memutuskan.

"harus adakah yang tersakiti lagi?"Sungmin hanya menangis dalam diam.

...

.

.

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur. Indah sekali dipandang dari atap bangunan tinggi disini. Tapi, Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa menikmati. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah mati rasa untuk merasakan hangatnya mentari. Tubuhnya bahkan hatinya.

Dia baru saja akan berbalik ketika sebuah mantel menghangatkan badannya. Membawa tubuhnya yang menggigil ke sebuah pelukan hangat.

Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan tangisan, bukan hanya badannya tapi juga hatinya sakit bukan main. Sedangkan yang memeluk hanya menatap iba kyuhyun yang menangis sesenggukan.

"bodoh! Kau mau mati?" sambil terus berusaha menghangatkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

...

Donghae mendengarkan penjelasan dokter yang datang memeriksa Kyuhyun, setelah memberikan obat yang dibutuhkan pasiennya segera saja ia beranjak pergi.

"aku pergi dulu, tolong ingat kembali pesan saya."

"nde, kamsahamnida uisanim"

Setelah kepergian sang dokter donghae segera menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan kembali bubur yang baru saja ia pesan. Kyuhyun harus makan sebelum meminum obatnya.

"kyu, makan dulu." Sahutnya saat ia sudah berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"hyung, kau tak memberi tahu orang tuaku kan?"

"tidak, hanya saja..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "hanya saja?"

"Aku memberi tahu Leeteuk, dan mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari bersama member lain."

"ck, aku hanya sakit biasa."

"kau hampir mati bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan disana semalaman?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menatap sebuah gelang biru yang sudah melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "aku menunggunya."

Dan mendengarnya, donghae hanya menghela napas sedih.

...

.

.

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun sedang menghindarinya sekarang. Mereka tak pernah saling menelepon dan bertukar pesan di tengah malam lagi. Dan dia tahu apa sebabnya. Seperti saat ini, dia pergi ke dorm sementara member lain sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu Cho Kyuhyun malah pergi entah kemana.

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Sungmin yang melamun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"ehm Min, besok sajangnim ingin bertemu. Kau bisa?"

Seketika wajah Sungmin berubah tegang, "apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Leeteuk hanya mengendikan bahu, "datang saja"

"hyung, bisakah kita bicara di lantai atas?"

Leeteuk hanya mengikuti sungmin ke lantai atas, menuju tempat kamar Leeteuk berada.

...

.

.

"ada apa min?"

Sungmin cukup kesulitan memulai pembicaraan, "hyung, apakah perjanjian kita boleh diketahui orang lain?"

"maksudmu?" Leeteuk memicingkan mata waspada.

"aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jika ada yang tahu mengenai ini."

"kau memberitahu seseorang?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar tuduhan itu. "tentu saja tidak!"

"kalau begitu biarkan saja. Biarkan tak ada yang tahu." Ucap Leeteuk tenang.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan leader Super Junior itu.

...

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin dan Leeteuk berjalan tenang menuju kantor petinggi manajemen tempat mereka bernaung. Meskipun tenang terlihat sekali jika sungmin berkeringat. Dia sangat gugup dengan pertemuan ini. ada apa sajangnimnya memanggil?

Belum reda dari rasa gugupnya, sungmin dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang lain di kantor sajangnim-nya. Seseorang yang beberapa hari ini menghindari Kyuhyun, seseorang yang kini tengah duduk sambil menatap sungmin tajam.

.

Flashback ON

Beberapa jam sebelumnya...

"Duduklah Kyuhyun-ssi."

"ada hal penting apa yang perlu anda bicarakan dengan saya, sajangnim?"

Ketua itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pangdangan angkuhnya, berusaha tetap tenang mencari strategi terbaiknya.

"sudah kubilang bukan? Kau akan jadi penyanyi solo yang baik. Dan sekarang kau berhasil."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, meskipun dalam hati dia tetap waspada. Dia tahu ada hal lain yang berusaha disampaikan atasannya ini. "ya, terima kasih sajangnim."

"dan aku berniat membuatmu lebih sukses, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan tak mengerti. dan pria itu pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"kau akan segera disiapkan untuk album solo keduamu." Ucapnya tenang.

Kyuhyun menatap curiga atasannya, "dan alasan anda sajangnim?"

Pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa terbahak mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun, "alasan? Tentu saja untuk membuatmu lebih sukses."

Kyuhyun berdiri, merasa tidak mood melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. "saya harus permisi sajangnim, kita bisa berbincang lain kali mungkin."

Sebelum akhirnya, "kau terlalu sombong, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau berpikir semua kesuksesanmu itu karena dirimu sendiri?" si pria itu kembali tertawa, menyunggingkan senyum menyeringainya melihat Kyuhyun kembali berbalik.

"kalian pikir bisa bermain di belakangku? Lee Sungmin telah membuat perjanjian denganku. Dia mengorbankan dirinya agar kau bisa terus berada disini. Di gedung ini."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap atasannya dengan tajam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut atasannya ini.

Flashback OFF

...

.

.

Keempat orang itu duduk melingkar di sofa. Aura tegang sudah daritadi melingkupi ruangan tersebut. Terutama saat dua orang member SJ itu bergabung bersama Kyuhyun dan sajangnimnya.

Pria paling tua disana melihat jam tangan di lengannya, berdehem sebentar sebelum berpamitan karena ada hal lain yang harus ia urus.

"kuserahkan semuanya padamu Leeteuk-ssi."

Dan pria paruh baya itu segera beranjak dari sana.

"aku pernah bilang pada kalian bukan, untuk berhati-hati. Kau tahu, dunia kita berbeda dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Semua yang kalian lakukan akan selalu jadi sorotan.."

"langsung saja pada intinya hyung.." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan leeteuk tak sabar, merasa tak peduli dengan semua nasihat hyungnya.

Leeteuk menghirup napas berat sebelum menjelaskan "hentikan, hentikan perasaan kalian."

Kyuhyun memandang leeteuk tajam, sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"aku tahu ini berat, tapi bisakah kalian tak diam-diam berhubungan? Hubungan kalian bahkan sudah jadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis SM. Dan media juga hampir saja mengetahuinya, sudah terlalu banyak kecurigaan mengenai kalian. Itu bisa mengacaukan rencana kita, apa kau mengerti sungmin?"

Yang ditanya hanya menunduk kemudian.

"Kyu, jangan biarkan pengorbanan sungmin sia-sia. Dia mengorbankan dirinya ke dalam sandiwara pernikahan ini agar kau bisa lebih sukses lagi dalam karirmu. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau impikan?"

Kedua dongsaengnya hanya menatapnya tak berniat bicara, jadi leeteuk kembali melanjutkan, "bisakah kalian saling melupakan? Dan menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng seperti dulu lagi?"

Kyuhyum tersenyum menghina ucapan hyungnya, "bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang sama hyung?"

"bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu melupakan orang yang kau cintai hanya demi karirmu?!" Sekali lagi kyuhyun membentak.

Leeteuk dan sungmin terlihat terkejut mendengar bentakan kyuhyun.

"pengorbanan? Cih, aku lebih menganggapnya pengkhianatan. Dan kau Leeteuk hyung, jangan berpura-pura kau melakukan ini untukku. Aku tahu dengan pasti untuk apa kau melakukan ini."

Sungmin menahan diri untuk tak menangis saat itu juga. Perkataan kyuhyun benar-benar menohoknya. Kemudian dia berdiri, menatap wajah kyuhyun yang memerah menahan marah, kecewa, entahlah. "aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, kyu."

"Dan apa itu kebahagiaanku, apa kau tahu?" Kyuhyun merasa lelah menjelaskan.

Dan pria itu hanya berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan leeteuk dan sungmin.

...

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada besi penghalang atap gedung ini. bahkan sekarang ia tak tahu lagi harus marah pada siapa. Kenyataan yang baru saja ia tahu benar-benar menamparnya. Dia tak tahu, dia benar-benar tak tahu jika sungmin begitu menderita mencintainya. Dia bahkan merasa tak pantas lagi bertemu sungmin. Demi dirinya, sungmin bahkan mengorbankan karirnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana sungmin ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi sukses dan bisa mengeluarkan album sendiri.

Dia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri, kenapa bukan dia saja yang melakukan pernikahan kontrak itu? Kenapa?!

1 pesan diterima

|maafkan aku,kyu. |

Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah menerima pesan dia yang minta maaf. Demi Tuhan dialah yang membuat sungmin menderita.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri, memantapkan dirinya. Dia harus berjuang, dia masih harus berjuang.

Segera saja Kyuhyun menghubungi nomor yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Telepon sudah diangkat, tapi masih hening disana..

"hyung kau mendengarku?"

...

"Aku... aku akan berjuang. Aku masih akan berjuang untukmu."

" _sampai kapan?"_

... kali ini kyuhyun yang terdiam.

" _sampai kapan kyu? Bisakah... bisakah kita berjuang bersama?"_

...

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tak akan bisa menjawab, jadi dia memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Setiap langkah yang memberatkanku_

 _Tetap berusaha untuk mengerjarmu_

 _Di jalanan pada saat matahari tenggelam itu, bayanganmu..._

 _Terlihat begitu sedih karena suatu alasan_

 _Seperti hati yang sedang tersakiti_

 _Sebuah bintang bersinar di langit gelap_

 _Mimpiku yang begitu bodoh dan cinta yang ingin kulindungi_

 _Kuukirkan mereka di dalam bintang_

 _Tunggu aku, sampai aku menemukan cara untukmu_

 _Agar bintang kita tak akan pernah_

 _Melewatkan satu sama lain lagi_

 _Sebentar saja menunggu, hingga aku mencapai bintangmu_

 _Apakah aku lupa?_

 _Lagu yang kita dengarkan_

 _Setiap kali aku sangat merindukan_

 _Senyuman wajahmu_

 _Sebuah keajaiban kecil yang bersinar di dalam hatiku_

 _Kumohon ingatlah bahwa semua itu adalah cinta_

 _Ketika kau berjuang dan merasa kesepian_

 _Kau tidak sendiri_

 _Jangan pernah lupa, hingga aku bisa mencapai bintangmu_

 _Diriku yang menyedihkan dan juga hati ini_

 _Aku tidak tahan lagi_

 _Kau memiliki keberanian untuk_

 _Mengungkapkan kebenaran yang kau sembunyikan,_

 _Aku akan melindungimu_

 _Tunggu aku, sampai aku menemukan cara untukmu_

 _Agar bintang kita tidak akan pernah_

 _Melewatkan satu sama lain lagi_

 _Sebentar saja untuk menunggu, hingga aku mencapai bintangmu_

 _*Till I Reach Your Star ~Cho Kyuhyun_

TBC

.

.

.

Makasih yang udah review kemarin. Walaupun ga dibales semua tapi udah aku baca kok semuanya. Chingudeul ga usah khawatir, jikapun aku udah menyerah ttg kyumin di kehidupan nyata. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin tetep membuat cinta mereka hidup di khayalanku, di kepalaku, di karya-karyaku.

Semoga chingudeul jg begitu, kita saling menyemangati. Gomawo udah mau baca kisah-kisahku.

Enjoy this chapt and see you next chapt

Keep calm and love Kyumin!


End file.
